


After Affects

by MoonlitSea



Series: Hidden Secrets [3]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Siblings, siblings on opposing sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSea/pseuds/MoonlitSea
Summary: Emotions run high as the learjets try to readjust to life within the Ark...again. Though they did not expect the torrent of problems that would occur just by trying to fit in.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Cybertronian Character(s), Sunstreaker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hidden Secrets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467424
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hidden Secrets Universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters, however any unknown characters are of my own creation.

_“Flare.” A voice said startling the femme. She turned and gasped at who she saw. “Skywarp.”_

_“Hello Solarflare.” He greeted taking a step towards her._

_The light-yellow femme went to take a step back only to remember there was a cliff edge behind her.  
“Don’t call me that!” she snapped at him “My name is Starlight now, get used it.”_

_The black seeker gave a small smile. “That’s what Lazer said to Thundercracker, and yet the two of you still answer to those names.”_

_Starlight growled as the mech walked even closer. “What do you want, Skywarp? Haven’t you and Thundercracker ruined our lives enough.”_

_“You believe that attack was our fault, I’m here to tell you it was not.” He told her._

_“You expect me to believe that? Storm saw you,_ both _of you. You cannot deny what her optics saw.” She told him._

_“What Lazer saw was us arriving after we heard what had happened. We hoped we weren’t too late and that you were both still alive.” He tried to explain. The only thing he ever cared about was his sister, everything else could go frag itself._

_“Why? So you could take us to Megatron, pretend we were one happy family again? Ha! You killed your sister that day, Skywarp. She died when you killed the ones she loved.” A burning anger shone in Starlight’s pink optics. “And now I’m going to return the favour.” She told him angerly pointing her weapon at him.  
Skywarp stood dumbfounded by her words. It couldn’t be true, the femme in front of him was his sister, his Solarflare. The one he’d sworn to protect with all his spark and now she was going to shoot him for something she believed was his fault._

_“You shoot him, you’ll have to shoot me.” A voice said gaining both flyers attention._

_Starlight narrowed her optics at the blue mech, “You know I can’t do that.” She told him “Storm would have my aft.”_

_“She doesn’t know you’re here, does she.” The blue seeker stated._

_The light-yellow femme looked back at her so-called brother and growled at him “leave us alone, your sisters don’t need you.” She told him before flying back to the Ark._

_“Flare, wait!”_

Skywarp sighed as he remembered that depressing one and only meeting he had with his sister when she was by herself. She was so full of hate and anger that it seemed impossible to be her, impossible to be the timid magenta and silver flyer he’d grown up with. Things had changed greatly he knew that, he himself had changed, but Solarflare’s change was so drastic it was something he just couldn’t get used to. Then came _that_ day, the day he had almost ended her life. She had been calling out to him, but he had been so grief-stricken that he hadn’t even felt the small cries for help, until Storm had told him what an idiot he was being. He had been blind to a few things, Thundercracker’s feelings towards Solarflare for one. How had he not noticed them back then? He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.  
“I’m sure she’s doing okay.” The blue mech told him.

_“Skywarp. You do not need to worry; she is in good hands.”_ He remembered Prime telling him before he left the Ark. He looked away from his trinemate “I know.” After a moment he said, “she protected me. She knew it meant that they would all start doubting them again but she didn’t care, even attacked one.”

“Warp…” Thundercracker began a little confused.

The black seeker looked up at his friend, “Storm.” He replied and saw the worry that appeared in Thundercracker’s optics “she wouldn’t let them near me, told everyone that they’d have to go through her first. She really does care about Starlight.”

“She has to, it’s all she’s got left.” The blue seeker said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm stood on a cliff that looked out at the ocean, a storm was coming she could feel it in the air as the wind rushed past her. She looked down at the water and couldn’t help but smile at how it reflected her…feelings so well, calm and peaceful on top but below a churning mass of water. She looked up into the sky seeing dark clouds forming, the wind was picking up speed almost as if it was trying to push her away from the edge, but she stayed firm.  
Things had calmed down since Skywarp’s visit for which she was grateful, even though there were those that still believed the three of them weren’t fully allied with the Autobots she knew she could trust those at the Ark to look after Starlight and Lightning. Although that gave her great relief and lightened her load a little there was still one thing that left her in turmoil, that thing or should that be _Cybertronian_ was beneath those waves. She sighed sadly as she saw and heard the clouds crackle with thunder.  
“Brother.” She said quietly, “we may not be like the others but that doesn’t mean I don’t miss you.” A heavy rain descended, and Storm finally took her gaze off the sky and towards the horizon her optics beginning to tear up. She shook her head to shake them off, transformed and heading out towards the ocean.  
The heavy rain bashed against her body as if trying to force her down into the watery depths below while the wind tried to push and overturn her. She didn’t know where she was going, nor did she care at this point, all she wanted was to get away from this feeling of pain that had nestled in her spark since Starlight began to recover. Hours past and still she flew on through the rain and harsh wind almost daring it to continue with its attempts to overthrow her. Her systems were telling her that she was low on energon but still she continued; trying to out run the pain that had suddenly caught up with her as she cried on the inside, before she passed out the last thing she remembered seeing was the blue of the ocean.

\----

Starlight sat in the back of the rec room alone. In truth, she was ‘hiding’ but she didn't want to be alone so sitting in the further most corner of a crowded room seemed the best way to go. The strangest thing was though she was trying to hide from herself, which was probably why she didn't want to be alone. That was until _he_ walked in and she suddenly wished she picked a better hiding spot, perhaps she could slip out before he spotted her. Too late, he’d seen her and now if she tried to escape he’d know something was wrong.  
“Starlight.” The mech said as he walked up to her table energon cube in hand.

“Prime.” She replied politely.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Better thank you.” She hoped he would leave after asking how she was, but to her dismay, saw him take the seat opposite her.

“Is there some reason you’re sitting here on your own away from everyone?”

“No reason.” She lied “just observing things. I guess nearly dying does that to you.” Looking out at the room and hoping he wouldn't notice how she wouldn't look at him.

“Have you spoken to Storm?” The semi asked.

“Seen, yes. Spoken, no. I guess she's still getting over it almost as much as I am.” She explained still not looking at the mech.

“Starlight,” Optimus began. He did not speak again until she looked at him. “Is there a reason why you will not look at me?”

The light yellow learjet bit back the squeak that threatened to come out at the question put to her. “What are you talking about, Prime? I’m looking at you right now.” She could not hold his gaze though, looking away at the floor, her spark was racing when she looked at the semi. She knew what that meant, it had happened with Storm centuries ago. It was trying to replace Skywarp’s…signature with another. Although Skywarp would always be a part of her ‘replacing’ him meant she was more stable within herself. It was the reason Storm and herself had been so close, and in due time Lightning, but when her spark had realised that her brother, her twin, was close by it dissolved all other links and refocused on him. She couldn’t allow this to happen, he was the leader of the slagging Autobots for frag sake, better to re-establish this link with Storm and Lightning as well as ask Ratchet if he knew of a way to stop it happening again when she saw Skywarp in battle. “…would like you to see.” She heard as she came out of her thoughts, had he been talking this whole time? She looked up at him when she felt a hand on her arm and felt her spark skip. She needed to get away from the mech in front of her first, before it was too late.  
“I’d like to, Prime, but Lightning’s calling me. Another time perhaps.” Starlight lied, politely declining and forcing herself to walk out instead of run.  
“Starlight!” The femme screamed in surprise and jumped to whoever called her name. “A little jumpy aren’t we, Star?” Lightning commented coming up beside her teammate. “You better watch that or you'll have Ratchet on your aft.” The blue-grey learjet chuckled.

“Sorry Light. I just wasn't expecting anybody to sneak up on me.” Starlight explained.

“You sure you’re okay?” Lightning asked worriedly. She’d noticed her teammate had been jumpy since she’d onlined from her near-death experience. “Is it…” she began as they started to walk down the corridor.

Starlight sighed, “I’m still a little nervous I guess, that and I’m worried about why Storm’s not talking to me.” She partly lied noticing how her spark made no reaction to her teammate, that was worrying.

“She has been rather distant since Skywarp…um… ‘visited’.” The blue-grey femme said in thought.

“Huh?! What do you mean Skywarp visited?” the light yellow learjet asked, stopping in her tracks and looking at her friend in surprise forgetting about her current problem.

“I…uh…” Lightning stuttered as she remembered the conversation she had with learjet leader as Starlight lay in the medbay recovering   
_“Don’t tell Starlight that Skywarp was here_ or _that he saved her life.”_

_“But why? Surely she’d know he’d have been here anyway.” Lightning said confused._

_“While it is true that the two of them may need the other in some way, Starlight believes that she has moved pass that and can continue on without him.” Storm explained._

_“But I still don’t understand why we can’t tell her he came, surely she’d be happy that he still cares so much that he’d be willing to risk getting shot or captured to save her life.”_

_“Exactly.” The white and ocean blue femme confirmed, she gave a small sigh as she saw her teammate only get more confused. “If Starlight knew Skywarp had been willing to risk everything to save her she’d try anything to get badly injured again or worse, think everything was…okay and try to see him. Could you just imagine what Megatron would do if he ever got his hands on her?”_

_“I’d rather not.” Lightning replied trying to shake to horrid image from her mind._

_“This is the reason we cannot tell her.” Storm said softly seeing the dismayed look in the other learjet’s optics. “I’ll ask Ratchet and everyone not to say anything either. Let’s hope they can keep quiet.”  
_ Lightning sighed inwardly, in the end it wasn’t any of the mechs that had let Storm down, it was her. “You wouldn't happen to know where Storm is, would you?” she asked trying to change the subject in the hopes that Starlight would forget what they were talking about.

“Haven't seen her.” The light yellow learjet replied “though she maybe outside, you know how she loves her morning flights. Anyways, don’t change the subject, why didn’t you tell me Skywarp had been here?”

“Then it seems you’re going to have attend the meeting in her place.” Lightning informed humorously not answering her.

“Lightning, I said stop wait…meeting? What meeting?” The light yellow femme asked surprised. She hoped it wasn’t with who she thought it was, or she was slagged.

“The meeting Storm arranged with Prime about how things will go now that everyone knows of your brothers.” Seeing the amazed look on her teammate’s face she added, “Storm didn't tell you?” while silently thanking primus that Starlight wasn’t pushing to know why no-one had told her about Skywarp’s visit.

“She’s been avoiding me, remember?” Starlight said slightly annoyed while internally screaming, _it had to be, didn’t it? It couldn’t have been with anyone else, it_ had _to be with Prime._

“Okay, well, this is awkward. Maybe I should go out and find her. I would attend myself but it's about the two of you.”

“When was this meeting supposed to start?” Starlight asked curious.

“One hour ago.” A voice answered from behind the light yellow learjet.  
The femme froze upon hearing the voice she ‘ran away’ from, her spark skipping in delight at the mech being so close again. She regained her composure, or at least tried to, and turned to him an amused smile on her face. “Oh, so _that’s_ why you walked over to me.” She forced herself to keep looking at him, when all she really wanted was to look at the floor “Should have realised that when you asked about her. I maybe her best friend but even _I_ don’t know where she is all the time.” She partly joked.  
Lightning noticed the hurt that flashed through the Autobot leader’s optics at her teammates claim that he only sought her out to ask about Storm’s whereabouts. _Is it possible? Could they have…_ she wondered _I suppose that would explain how he managed to calm her down when Storm went missing that time._  
“Though it’s not like her not to show up for a meeting, especially if she’s the one who asked for it.” Starlight mused looking away unable to look at the mech any longer. “I think we better go look for her, Lightning. She might be in trouble.” She said looking over at her teammate a concerned tone in her voice.

“W-what?” the blue-grey femme asked coming out of her thoughts.

“Isn’t that what happened to you? You went off to think and ended up in Starscream’s clutches.”

“Oh…yeah.” Lightning replied looking away not wanting to relive the memory.

“Then let’s go.” Starlight said grabbing the femme’s wrist and pulling her along.

Lightning looked back giving the semi an apologetic look. “We’ll be back when we’ve found Storm.” She told him. As they neared the entrance she said, “you can stop pulling now.”

Starlight looked back in surprise, she forgot she had been pulling the blue-grey femme along. “Sorry.” She apologised as she stopped walking and let her friend go.

“That was really quite rude of you, Starlight. We only need one of us to look for her, you could have attended that meeting.”

The femme learjet sighed, relieved that her spark had stopped dancing, and looked over at the entrance. “We better get a move on. No telling what’s happened to stormy Storm.” She chuckled and continued out, though she was still worried why her spark was not trying to re-establish the link she had once made with the blue-grey femme.

Lightning looked at her fellow learjet confused. Was Starlight trying to avoid Prime, whereas before she virtually always sought him out? Why would she though? She sighed as she figured out the reason Storm was avoiding the light yellow learjet _I just hope you’re okay, Storm._

\------

Storm felt a soothing hand upon her head, the touch felt so gentle, so caring and loving it reminded her of… “Thundercracker.” She whispered softly before she knew it.

“You need to be more careful, Lazer.” A gentle voice said.

Gradually, Storm onlined her optics and saw the blue seeker leaning over her. Believing herself to be dreaming the femme’s optics dimmed for a moment before brightening once more, sure enough there was Thundercracker, her brother, leaning over her with a worried look on his face. She reached up to touch his face and was quite surprised when it made contact and didn’t go through, also that he’d placed his hand over hers a small smile now replacing the worry on his face. “Am I dreaming?” she asked quietly.

“No Lazer, you’re not dreaming.” He replied.

She gave him a confused look, “But how can you be here? I have to be dreaming, it’s the only way.”

“We’ve been following you.” Another voice said gaining the femme’s attention. Storm sat up, with the assistance of Thundercracker, and saw Skywarp a little away from her. She looked around and saw lots of trees with a clearing about a meter off, she looked back at Skywarp more confused than ever. “It’s a strange occurrence when a single Autobot flies out across the ocean and refuses to stop or even realise that they’re being followed.” He explained. Storm once again looked around, if Thundercracker and Skywarp were here then that meant that…

“He’s not here.” Thundercracker said knowing who she was looking for. “It’s just the two of us.”

“How?” she asked as she looked back at the blue mech.

“Let’s just say that Starscream got himself in a little trouble with Megatron and is…out for a while.” Skywarp explained almost chuckling. “Of course, it didn’t help TC’s spark any when he saw you suddenly drop out of the sky like that.” He ignored the glare his trinemate gave him at revealing that information.

“Sorry.” Storm muttered looking away from them both.

“Lazer, why were you that far out? What were you doing?” Thundercracker asked concerned.

“You can’t have been on a mission or you would have had that other flyer with you.” The black seeker mused.

“No, I wasn’t. I was trying to run…” she stopped not wanting to explain why she was out in the middle of the ocean miles from anywhere. She only half knew the answer herself, so how could she explain it to anyone else.

“Run? Run from what?” Thundercracker asked growing more worried for his sister as the conversation went on. When she didn’t respond he held her hand, only for her to look even more away from him. “Lazer, please. Tell me what’s wrong.” Again, he got no reply. He moved slightly so he could gently turn her head to look at him. “Please.” He pleaded quietly.

The white and ocean blue femme looked into her brother’s optics for a moment before pulling her head out of his grasp and look down at their hands. “Pain.” she almost whispered “I was running from the pain.” she told him sadly.

“You’re in pain? Who hurt you? Where’s your injury? I’ll tear them apart!” Thundercracker ranted suddenly enraged that somebody dared hurt his sister.

“TC.” Skywarp called out sadly gaining the mech’s attention. He saw realisation dawn on his trinemate and a deep sadness enter his optics before he looked away.

“Oh.” He said releasing her hand and missing the saddened look in her optics. “I’m… your-your… pain.”

Seeing the awkward silence that descended on the two siblings Skywarp though he’d change the subject slightly. “How’s Solarflare doing?”

Storm looked over at the black mech and gave a small smile, “she’s doing great thanks to you. She’s already up and about.” She stopped herself from adding ‘though we haven’t told her about your visit.’

“I didn’t do anything.” Skywarp grumped folding his arms across his chest and looking away.

“That’s not true, you saved her life.” She began “something I failed at.” She said sadly as she stood and turned her back on them.

“You didn’t fail!” Skywarp suddenly burst out surprising the two flyers and have them look at him. “If anyone failed Solarflare it was me.”

“But you made up for that by…”

“Whatever you say, Lazer, he won’t believe you. He’s too convinced it’s his fault she nearly died.” Thundercracker interrupted, standing himself.

Storm sighed, “Please don’t call me that, Thundercracker. It…it reminds me too much of… what I…lost.”

Curious Thundercracker placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, “and what have you lost?” he asked.

“I…lost myself…and my brother.”

“But I’m right here.” He said walking around until he was standing in front of her.

“Are you?” she asked looking at him “are you there when I need someone? Are you there when I need the comfort of family? Have you been there to defend me when others accuse me of things? Been there when I needed advice?”

The blue seeker went to answer only to sigh and look away, “no.” he replied quietly

“Even though you’re here now doesn’t mean anything. It only makes my pain for you worse because I know you can’t stay. That I may have to shoot you down one day.” She began “I cannot live with that fact anymore, Thundercracker. I can’t! It’s tearing me apart.” Tears were starting to make their way down her face.

“You’ve kept this burden to yourself all this time? Never told anyone about it?” Thundercracker asked partly shocked at what he was hearing as he looked back at the femme.

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell anyone, who would I tell?”

“Solarflare or Lightning?” the blue mech offered.

Storm turned away from him, “Lightning had enough to deal with and Starlight…” she glanced over at Skywarp. “She has enough with all her…panic attacks. How could I tell her? I was supposed to be the strong one, the one who kept us all together.”

“So you kept it hidden from everyone and let it eat away at you.” Thundercracker concluded to which he received a nod. He gave a small smile and pulled the femme into a hug. “Then cry, cry until you can’t cry anymore.” He told her gently as he held her “And I will tell you how to forget me.”

The femme looked at her brother a moment before bursting into tears, releasing all her pain and torment that she held locked inside all these years. She cried into his shoulder holding him tightly scared that he would leave before she was ready.

Thundercracker held onto his sister just as tightly as she was him, gently rubbing her back in comfort, he was unaware that he had begun crying himself. Skywarp looked at the pair sighing sadly, he absently wondered why Starlight hadn’t come looking for him after hearing that he’d ‘visited’ or why she hadn’t tried to contact him. An hour passed and as much as he didn’t want to interrupt the siblings, he knew they had to return soon or face Megatron with their ‘delayed’ absence. He walked over and placed a hand on his trinemate’s arm, he gave him a small sad smile when he looked over and said, “we have to go.”. Thundercracker sighed and gave a nod, he looked at his sister whose sobs had turned into sniffles. “Storm.” He said softly. He got no reply or movement “Storm.” He said a little louder. Slowly the femme looked over at him and he grudgingly let her go pulling himself out of her embrace and trying his hardest to ignore the broken look on her face that would almost instantly have him take her back in his arms.  
“Do not think of me as we were back then. Think of me as I am now, a Decepticon who needs to be taken down like any other.”

“Think of _us_ like that.” Skywarp said surprising the femme and having her look over at him. “You once told Thundercracker that his sister was dead, now’s the time to show it. _Both_ of you, we will not get another chance like this now that Megatron knows who you really are to us.” He informed and warned.

Storm looked back over at her brother for a moment before looking away, she wanted to do that and _primus_ she had tried hard, but she just didn’t think she could do it. Not now that he had offered his comfort to remove her pain, she had fallen into the same trap she had tried to keep Starlight from. Wanting everything to be back the way it was, wanting to stay with her brother and never let him go again.

“Storm.” Thundercracker said seeing the femme’s hesitation “you and Starlight must do this in order to survive.”

She sighed, “I know that, Thundercracker. It’s why I asked everyone not to tell Starlight of Skywarp’s visit. Hm, though it would seem I’ve fallen into the exact same thing I tried to keep her from. It’s hard to think of you guys as anything other than our brothers after what you’ve both done for us.” She replied softly.

Thundercracker looked away his hands curling into fists that shook in frustration and annoyance. He finally looked back at her and said, “we were the ones who planned the raid on the settlement.”

“What!” Skywarp cried out unable to believe what Thundercracker was saying. How could he tell such lies, they would surely hate…the black seeker sighed inwardly. It was something their sisters held onto, something that…scarred them deeply, he remembered the fierceness in Starlight’s own optics when he had got to talk to her alone that one time, and by admitting to the attack it ensured that this situation would never happen again.

The learjet looked at the blue seeker instantly shocked by his confession and saw the harshness in his optics. She shook her head, “no, it isn’t true.” She said taking a step back “Skywarp, tell me it isn’t true!” she pleaded as she looked over at the mech and saw the same harshness in his optics, though she was quite certain there was also some sadness in there before he looked away from her. “No. No, I won’t believe it! I…” she stopped as she looked back at Thundercracker, a sad hurt look now replaced the harshness of earlier. “I… _do_ believe it. It was the two of you that destroyed our home, our friends…the ones we loved.” She sighed and started to walk away from them only to stop a little way off and lookup at the sky through the trees, a small tear making its way down her face. “Thundercracker.” She got no reply but knew he was listening. “Tell Lazer’s brother she has… _had_ a message for him. Tell him that she said thank you and that…that she loved him, with all her spark. Tell him she wished they could have been together again, that she missed him dearly.” She wiped the tear away, this would be the last tear she would shed on him. “Goodbye, Thundercracker. I’ll…I’ll never forget you.” She continued walking.

Thundercracker went to follow her but was held back by Skywarp. “She…” he began looking at the black mech.

“I heard her, TC. She’s getting everything she’s always wanted to say out now so she can concentrate on what her brother told her to do, think of him as a Decepticon that needed to be taken down like any other.”

Thundercracker sighed and looked back at the white and ocean blue femme as she entered the clearing and flew off. “So where does that leave me?” he wondered out loud. There were many things he had wanted to say to her but held back so as not to want to be with him more, but after what he heard he was now regretting that decision. He now knew how Storm, and more than likely Starlight, felt and wanted to see her again though not on the battlefield.

Skywarp sighed inwardly, Storm may not have meant it but that comment about how she asked everyone not to tell his sister about his visit stung. Though it would explain why she never looked for him or tried to get in contact. Though what was he expecting? That the two of them could have weekly chats and mend all the centuries of hurt he’d caused her? That couldn’t happen, especially when they would meet on the battlefield. If he couldn’t shoot her now, then there would be no slagging way he’d be able to touch her in battle. He needed to set things straight with her, one last meeting that’s all. One last talk to tell her to forget all about him. Little did he know the problem that would arise if either of them did exactly that.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think ya scared her off.” Jazz commented a small humorous smile on his face as he, Prowl and Skyfire heard what happened.

“Starlight does not seem to handle change well.” Prowl observed.

“What is your opinion on all this, Skyfire?” Optimus asked seeing the jet had remained quiet.

After a while he said, “she is frightened.”

“Frightened?” Jazz asked confused only to receive a nod. “Why would she be frightened?”

“From what Lightning has told me there have only been two constants in their lives. Skywarp and Thundercracker, aside from each other and Lightning herself, those two have always been there for them. Then something happened that took that away…” he began.

“I assume you’re talking about the war.” Prowl interrupted.

Skyfire shook his head, “no. Something much deeper, something that shook them to their very spark.”

“Does Lightning know what happened to them?” Optimus asked.

“No, or she does not want to tell me.” The white jet replied.

“So ya sayin’ that she’s scared somethin’ like that may happen again?”

“I’m saying everything she’s ever cared for has either been taken away or put in extreme danger. Add the fact that Skywarp is her twin and that he almost killed her…”

“She’s emotionally unstable.” Prowl concluded.

“She’s worried she’ll lose everythin’ if she opens up again.” Jazz added.

“Then how can we assure her she will not?” the semi asked. Prowl, Jazz and Skyfire looked at each other for a moment before looking away none of them having an answer.

\----

Later that evening Lightning stood at the entrance to the Ark leaning against a wall as she sadly looked up into the night sky. Things may have been going right in her life, but they only seemed to be getting worse for Storm and Starlight. She sighed as she remembered how Starlight had shouted at Storm, after they found her, for not telling her about Skywarp’s visit and the deadly glare she’d received from the learjet leader after hearing it was her that let it slip.  
“Looking out at the stars again, Lightning?” a voice asked. The blue-grey learjet stopped leaning against the wall and looked over “Hey Skyfire.” She smiled before looking back up at the sky. “I’ve been looking at the stars ever since you left. You told me that no matter where each of us were if I just looked up at the stars, I could be sure that you’d be looking at the same ones as if watching over me.” She revealed “I looked up at them every night no matter where I was, no matter how old I got. I guess they gave me comfort when you never returned.”

The white jet placed a hand on the femme’s shoulder. “I always intended to return to you, you know that. I would never have left you.”

Lightning sighed once again and looked away from both the stars and her father. “It’s hard to believe that when you're a youngling, no matter how many times you were told. You start to wonder if it's something you’d done that drove them away, if they ever really cared for you…” she gasped as she was turned sharply round and looked into Skyfire’s annoyed and hurt optics.

“It wasn't your fault!” He told her sharply. “If I really didn't care for you I wouldn't have left you with Prowl and Smokescreen. I knew they would be able to take care of you should anything happen to me.” He explained “I always fought to come back to you. You mean everything to me.”

Lightning gave a small smile as a tear began to fall. “I know that now. I realised it when I had Bluestreak. In fact, I told him the exact same thing you told me before I left.”

“You did?” The white jet said in slight surprise.

“She did.” Another voice said surprising the two flyers.

“Bluestreak.” The blue-grey femme said gently as she looked over.

“And when you didn't return, I felt just as you did when Skyfire had not returned.” The grey Datsun told her “but it wasn't until Storm told me that you’d asked both her and Starlight to be there for me when you could not, did I finally realise how much you actually care for me.”

Skyfire let go of his sparkling and looked up at the night sky before looking back at her. “So why did you need the ‘comfort’ of the stars tonight? I would have thought you would be happy with how things have gone.”

Lightning looked away at the ground, “I am. I have my sparkling back, my father even….” She gave a small amused smile “even Sunstreaker. I have my family back.”

“There’s something else.” Skyfire said “something you feel you can’t tell anyone.” He was glad that she couldn’t see his optics at the moment as he was sure that they would be showing the anger he felt at his sparkling getting back together with the yellow Lamborghini. That was not what she needed right now. He was surprised that he had actually managed to keep the annoyance out of his voice when he spoke to her.

Bluestreak walked over to the blue-grey learjet, he hadn’t missed the look of sadness in her optics when she looked at him after he told her of how he felt. “Mother.” He said quietly with worry in his voice.

Lightning instantly looked at him tears brimming her optics, she hadn’t heard that in a long time, not since she left him with the Datsun brothers. She grabbed him, hugging him tightly her tears threatening to spill and having him let out a small surprised squeak. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.”

Skyfire was about to say something when he realised they were being watched, he looked over and saw Storm with tears in her optics as she stared at Lightning and Bluestreak. It confused him for a moment before realisation hit him, _of course, she can’t do this with her own family member. Poor femme, it must be tearing her apart being on the same planet and having to fight him._ He thought. He looked back at his sparkling a moment before looking back at the white and ocean blue learjet only to find them gone. _Could that be the reason Lightning is stargazing? Has something happened between them?_ “Lightning.” He said looking back to her and seeing that she had finally let go of Bluestreak, much to the mech’s relief, he gave a small smile. “Is everything okay with Storm and Starlight?” he saw the shocked look in her optics before it disappeared.

“Fine, why do you ask?”

“Are you sure? I mean…Starlight seems to be avoiding Prime, even though she denies it.” Bluestreak began. He was starting to get worried about his ‘surrogate mothers’ as Storm had called herself and Starlight. “Not to mention the hateful look she gave Storm in the rec room earlier and Storm…she just doesn’t seem to be herself. I want to help but I can’t if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Lightning, you are no alone in this. Let us help you.” Skyfire said.

“I…” she looked between her father and sparkling both so willing to help. Finally, she turned her back on them both “There’s nothing wrong with them.” She said firmly before walking back into the base.


	4. Chapter 4

“So ya gonna tell meh what’s goin’ on with ya three?” Jazz asked Storm as he walked over to her table in the rec room.

“Haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.” The femme replied still reading her datapad and paying the mech no attention, only to look up in annoyance when the datapad was snatched out of her hand. “Do you mind?! I was reading that.”

“Ya can continue readin’ it when I’m finished.” The saboteur told her receiving a growl. “Everyone just wants ta help ya but ya’ll pushin’ us away. Why?”

“There’s nothing to help with.” Storm answered slightly confused “we’re going through a…” she began looking away as she tried to think of the right word before looking back “rough patch at the moment, but it’s nothing we haven’t been through before. Starlight needs a little space so that’s what I’m giving her. I tend to be a little overbearing at times, though you wouldn’t think it.” She gave a small humorous smile.

Jazz raised an optic ridge behind his visor at Storm’s answer. Either she was blind to the problem in front of her, didn’t want to accept what was going on or was trying to hide what was really happening, though it was most likely the last option. “Ya may get away with sayin’ that ta the others, but I ain’t buyin’ it.”

Storm gave the Porsche an annoyed look, there seemed to be no getting out of this one…except maybe one way. She stood and began walking out, she would just tell Prowl later that Jazz ‘stole’ her report and he’d have to talk to the saboteur to retrieve it. She was not expecting him to follow her everywhere she went though. Half an hour later she turned to him optics angrily ablaze. “Do you trust me so little that you have to follow me everywhere?” she asked him angrily, trying hard not to clench her hand into a fist. She’d more than likely hit him otherwise, and that was something they didn’t need right now.

“I’m waitin’ for ya ta tell meh what’s goin’ on.” He explained calmly, not fazed by the enraged femme.

“And you have to follow me everywhere for that? Why can’t you just mind your own business? What’s going on between Starlight and I is no-one’s concern except ours.” She spat.

“What about Lightnin’, does it not concern her either?” the Porsche asked thinking it might calm the learjet down, though her reaction was not what he expected. She narrowed her optics at him, her wings rising higher on her back. It didn’t seem possible but somehow, he had made her even madder just by asking the learjet leader about her teammate.

“Jazz,” Storm seethed, trying to control her temper and not smack the mech round the head. She could feel her wings quivering behind her. “Either return my datapad or get out of my way.”

“How about ya stop takin’ ya anger out on someone who’s tryin’ ta help ya.” He told her instead.

Storm was about to push past the mech when she saw Starlight walking towards them. Her anger faded, wings returning to their relaxed position, and smiled at her friend. “Star…” she didn’t get to finish the femme’s name before the light yellow learjet walked past them, not even acknowledging the learjet leader. Storm sighed as she turned to follow the other femme down the corridor with her optics.

“I’m assumin’ she’s never done that before.” Jazz said seeing Storm’s reaction to what Starlight had just done.

“No.” the white and ocean blue femme confirmed both worried and sadden.

“Ya sure there’s nothin’ I can do ta help?” the saboteur asked.

Shaking her head Storm looked back at him. “No. There’s nothing anyone can do, not even Lightning can help. As I said, this is between Starlight and I.” she told him looking back in direction the other learjet had walked off

_Guess that explains Lightnin’s behaviour._ Jazz thought to himself _there’ll be a few mechs relieved to hear that._ “Don’ suppose ya gonna tell meh what happened between the two of ya.”

Storm sighed, “let’s…let’s just say it’s a family matter. Though I suppose Prime’s already heard about it.” She said sadly.

“Then I guess ya don’t know.”

“Know what?” she asked turning back to him curious.

“Starlight’s been avoidin’ Prime.”

“Avoiding him? Why?”

“Dunno. Whenever he tries ta talk ta her she tells him she has to go, claimin’ she needs to be somewhere or that either ya or Lightnin’ are callin’ her.” The saboteur explained as he watched her reaction closely.

\------

Starlight walked into her quarters after talking to Ratchet about her…problem, she sat on her berth and sighed. It seemed that the only way to get her spark settled and not latch onto her brother every time it felt him near was to, as the medic had put it, _‘find someone to settle down with’_. She had remarked that they were currently at war and the idea to ‘settle down’ was stupid and irresponsible before storming out. That was when she walked past Storm and Jazz, the saboteur asking what had happened between the two of them. She was still angry that the learjet leader had kept the fact that her brother had been to the Ark to see her when she was in the medbay and had asked everyone else to keep quiet about it also. She decided that she wouldn’t re-establish what they once shared, she’d rely on herself for once. It would take some time but she was determined to do it, she’d been ‘dependent’ on others for far too long and it was time go it alone. She looked over at the door annoyed that Storm had just walked in and didn’t bother to knock, before she could say anything though Storm said,  
“Okay, Sol. What’s the deal?” she demanded folding her arms across her chest.

Starlight looked at the learjet leader in complete shock. “St-Storm.” She managed to stutter out, “you haven’t called me that in centuries. Not since the settlement attack.”

“You’re avoiding Prime, and I want to know why.”

The light yellow learjet sighed looking down at the floor. “I’m saving him.” She replied quietly.

“Saving him? From what?”

“From me.” Came a sad reply.

Storm walked over to her dear friend kneeling in front of her and gently lifting her head to look at her. “You’ve done it again, haven’t you?” She asked softly.

A tear began to fall down Starlight’s face. “You can’t let him know.” She told her “don’t you remember what happened to Quazar?”

“That wasn’t your fault, Starlight.”

An angry look crossed the light yellow femme’s face. “Like slag it wasn’t!” she virtually spat standing and walking away from Storm turning back to her as she said, “he died because I told him I felt about him.” More tears began to fall “only now it’s ten times worse.”

“Prime’s not as stupid as Quazar, Star.” Storm gave a small humorous smile at the glare sent her way as she stood to face her. “He can take care of himself. He even told you that once, in the medbay I believe.” Her smile grew as she saw the embarrassed look that crossed her teammate’s face at the memory.

“He’s the fragging leader of the Autobots, Lazer. I will not endanger his life like that. Do you know what would happen if the Decepticons ever found out? They’d try and use me against him every chance they got.” She headed for the door.

Storm’s fist shook in both frustration and annoyance. “So that’s it then.” She called out as Starlight went to walk out. “You’re going to let the past ruin your happiness and not even give it a chance.”

Starlight turned back to her teammate angrily. “Are you even listening to yourself?! Our ‘happiness’ as you call it, Storm, died centuries ago. Stop denying it, until this war is over we can never be happy.” She turned her back once again. “Did you ever think that I may be doing this out of love?” her voice a little softer now though it still had a sharp edge to it.

“Starlight.” Storm whispered out in surprise all anger suddenly gone. She was surprised by both Starlight’s statement and the familiar ‘pulling’ feeling that tugged at her spark. _Is this what she’s worried about?_ The learjet leader wondered _having the same…link that we once shared with him? Did this also happen with Quazar, is that why she blames herself?_ She only partly caught what Starlight began to say before walking out.

“So yes, Storm. I have fallen for him and it is out of love that I now stay away. I know how he is also harbouring feelings for me as well, but I will not let them grow. I will not be the downfall of another mech’s life, especially not this one’s.” she carried on out the door unaware that someone else had heard her speech.


	5. Chapter 5

The battle raged on, every time the Autobots thought they had the upper hand the Decepticons managed to one-up them. Starscream had managed to ground Storm much to Thundercracker’s dismay and was currently trying to do the same with Starlight, Skywarp had been quickly grounded by Lightning which in turn had both pleased and worried the light yellow learjet though she did not have much time to dwell on it as she dodged the tricoloured seeker’s attacks as well as return some of her own. Lightning was happy to ‘payback’ Thundercracker for all the damage he did to her during that artic mission months ago.  
“This time I’m going to make sure your permanently offline, Autobot!” Starscream spat at Starlight as he proceeded to fire at her.

“Yeah right, you couldn’t even hit me last time. What makes you think you can do anything this time?” Starlight taunted.

On the ground Skywarp looked at the air battle as he punched another Autobot down. He had tried contacting Starlight but she hadn’t responded, even stranger was the fact he couldn’t… _feel_ her as he normally could. Although he could see her, flying and shooting at his trinemates there was no warm tingling feeling that usually washed over him whenever Starlight was around, or on the approach, instead all he felt was a slight…ping when she came up near him and started to shoot at Thundercracker. It confused him, what had happened to her after he left the Ark? Why could he now no longer ‘feel’ her? He looked back across the battlefield and made his way over to the grounded learjet, he wanted answers plus he still owned her for shooting him in the wing that one time. He smirked as he shot at another Autobot that crossed his path as he continued over, he took another quick look up to see how occupied his blue trinemate was before zeroing in on his prey.

Storm turned after shooting a random Decepticon who had though it a good idea to try and pounce on her sideways on only to find Skywarp’s weapon in her face, she growled at him. “Skywarp.”

“What did you do to Starlight, Storm? Why can I no longer tell when she’s around?” he asked annoyed.

The femme chuckled, “awww, is the poor Decepticon feeling lonely?” she mocked.

Angered by the comment the black seeker smacked the femme to the floor and shot inches away from her head. “Tell me what I want to know!” he demanded virtually shouting.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself, slaghead.” She told him, kicking him in the leg and forcing him onto one knee. She got up and elbowed him in the back causing him to fall to the ground.

Skywarp snarled as he got up on his elbows grabbing fistfuls of dirt, enough was enough. He warped behind the white and ocean blue jet grabbing her and pointing his weapon at her head. “I don’t care if you are TC’s sister, no-one does that to me.” He threatened menacingly.

Storm was about to retaliate when she felt the same ‘pulling’ sensation she had when she had been arguing with Starlight in the femme’s quarters, but unlike with Starlight this…sensation felt like it wanted to engulf her, make her its own and it wasn’t taking no for an answer. Suddenly the feeling was ripped from her and she hazily looked over to see what had happened. She could see Prowl, his weapon aimed in her direction and asking her something, but she could hear nothing. She tried concentrating on his lips to see if she could make out what he was saying but still nothing made sense. The next thing she knew he’d put an arm around her waist and was guiding her somewhere, how had he gotten over to her so fast and why did she feel like she was in a soundproof bubble?

Back in the air Starlight noticed that some Decepticons were creeping up behind Optimus as he fought with Megatron. “Hey Starscream, bet a slow aft like you can’t keep up.” She mocked as she headed for the ground and Prime’s position.

“SLOW!” Starscream shouted insulted “I’LL SHOW YOU SLOW!” he yelled diving after her.

Starlight chuckled to herself, _ah me, so predictable._ She thought as she continued down towards the Decepticons closing in on the semi. “Your aims so off you couldn’t even hit a tree!” she continued to taunt the tricoloured seeker.

“We’ll just see about that!” he replied infuriated and began to power up his weapons.

“PRIME, DUCK!” the light yellow learjet shouted as she suddenly pulled out of the dive as Starscream shot at everyone around the Autobot leader, including Megatron.

“STARSCREAM, YOU IDIOT!” Megatron bellowed at the seeker.

“M-Megatron, I was…trying to shoot th-that good for nothing jet.” The air commander tried to explain as he landed only to be smacked backwards the force of the hit having him ‘bounce’ once on his back then over onto his front and back over onto his back again.

“NOW GET BACK UP THERE AND TAKE OUT THOSE AUTOBOTS!”

“Ha! Told you your aim was terrible.” Starlight called down from the sky has she circled slightly around them.

“Thank you for the assist, Starlight.” Optimus told her.   
Throughout the rest of the battle the semi noticed that the light yellow learjet never strayed far from his position, shooting off those that tried to get close or get a free shot in.

\------

“You going to tell me what happened out there?” Ratchet asked partly annoyed as he looked at the femme learjet leader. His scans had revealed no internal damage and she had no physical damage aside from a few cuts, scraps and dents, but that would not have caused the sluggishness and hearing loss Prowl had noted on the battlefield after freeing her from Skywarp’s hold.

“I wish I could, Ratchet, but the truth is I really don’t remember much after Skywarp’s threat, wait…did he actually threaten me? Even that I can’t remember.” She gave a small frustrated growl “What is going on with me?”

The medic thought for a moment then asked, “do you remember Prowl shooting Skywarp before he had a chance to shoot you?”

“Prowl?” she repeated as she began to think, she slowly looked down at her left waist side. There was a lingering touch there, she gently ran her fingers over it before looking back up at Ratchet. “He was…saying something…” she began.

“That’s right.” The ambulance said, “do you know what it was?”

“I was trying to read his lips…” a small smile graced her lips “his lips.”

“Storm?” Ratchet asked seeing a glazed look come over the femme, he waved a hand in front of her face though it got no reaction.

“It won’t do you any good, Ratchet.” A voice said gaining the medic’s attention.

The white mech looked over and saw Lightning and Skyfire by the doors. “Care to explain that, Lightning?” he asked annoyed.

“Somehow,” Skyfire began “Skywarp and Starlight’s partnering protocols have been activated.” He explained.

“Are you saying…” the medic began.

“Both Skywarp and Starlight have started looking for partners, yes. Unfortunately for Storm here, it seems the seeker chose her.” Lightning finished.

“When Prowl shot Skywarp off from Storm he inadvertently activated her protocols.” Skyfire explained.

“Let me see if I’ve got this right.” Ratchet said not liking where this was going “Skywarp chose Storm to be his partner and when Prowl freed her she chose Prowl?”

“Basically.” The blue-grey femme confirmed a small humorous smile on her face.

“I wouldn’t exactly say chose, Ratchet.” Skyfire said.

“Don’t confuse the poor mech, Skyfire.” The femme told the jet slightly amused by the situation.

“Dare I ask who Starlight’s chosen in all this?” Ratchet asked partly dreading the answer.

Both flyers looked at each other before looking back at the ambulance and saying in unison, “Prime.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hang on a second, lemme see if I’ve got this right.” Jazz began as Storm and Starlight’s predicament was explained at the meeting currently being held. In the room were himself, Prowl -who seemed amazed and slightly worried-, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Optimus Prime and naturally Ratchet, Skyfire and Lightning. “Starlight and Skywarp are lookin’ for partners…”

“Skywarp’s chosen Storm, who’s chosen Prowl…” Ironhide continued.

“And Starlight’s chosen Prime.” Bluestreak finished.

“May I ask why you are not affected Lightning?” Optimus asked the blue-grey femme.

“Two very good reasons, Prime.” She began “one,” she held a finger up “not everyone’s protocols are activated at the same time.”

“Unless they happen to be twins.” Skyfire muttered.

“So one can spend hours or even days with another whose protocols are active and not be affected and two,” she held another finger up “I already _have_ a partner.” She smiled over at the yellow Lamborghini who smirked.

“How did Storm’s activate then?” Sideswipe asked confused.

“I’d say that when Prowl shot Skywarp out the way he was halfway through…claiming her when the sensation was ripped away. As her systems were already in the process of accepting the proposal it activated the protocol.” Skyfire theorised.

“But why did she choose me?” Prowl asked.

“If I had to take a guess, I’d would say it was because of your doorwings.” Lightning said.

“His doorwings?” Smokescreen asked taking a quick look at his brother’s doorwings.

“Prowl,” Skyfire began “when you freed Storm, how did she look?”

“She seemed to be having a hard time focusing, her optics were cloudy…”

“And through that haze ya doorwin’s must have looked like flyer wings.” Jazz said understanding.

“Precisely.” Skyfire confirmed.

“She thought Prowl was a flyer?” Ironhide said in disbelief.

“What can we expect from the three of them?” Optimus asked.

“Unfortunately for Prowl when Skywarp finds out that Storm hasn’t chosen him he’ll want to challenge Prowl for her.”

“Is there any way to break them free of this?” Bluestreak asked. He vaguely wondered if he would undergo the same thing seeing as his mother was a flyer.

“For Skywarp and Storm, yes. However, Starlight is a different matter.” Lightning began as she looked over at the Autobot leader “am I right, Prime?”

“Why are you looking at Prime like that?” Sideswipe asked

“Because it goes both ways.” Sunstreaker suddenly said.

“You knew what was going on with Starlight, in fact I’m willing to bet you knew from the moment you spoke to her in the rec room.” Lightning said accusingly.

“That’s enough, Lightning.” Smokescreen snapped at her.

“It is quite alright, Smokescreen.” Optimus said calming the mech and others in the room at the femme’s accusation. “I will admit that I felt something emanating from her, however I was unsure as to what that was. The more she tried to ‘run’ from me when I approached to talk to her, the stronger that emanation became.” Suddenly the door opened and in walked the light yellow femme, she looked over everyone in the room her optics coming to rest on the semi. They looked at each other for a minute before she gave a small smile and left. A few moments later the door opened again, this time it was the white and ocean blue femme. Once again, the room was swept by optics this time they came to rest on Prowl but unlike with Starlight, Storm did not smile in fact she looked quite upset by the fact that Prowl would not look at her. After a few moments of trying to get the mech’s attention, and failing, she left.

“Uh…okay…” Sideswipe said stumped as he broke the silence.

“I’m afraid you’re not to get any peace, Prowl. Because you ignored her she’s going to do everything she can to get you to notice her.” Lightning told the Datsun humorously.

“Were you like that with Sunstreaker?” Smokescreen suddenly asked curious.

“No she wasn’t.” the yellow mech answered “she was worse.” Making the femme blush.


	7. Chapter 7

Thundercracker was starting to get worried about his trinemate. Skywarp was being particularly ‘nice’ to him and it was unnerving the blue mech. The black seeker got him his energon, offered to let him go through doors first -sometimes holding the door open for him- and even offered to cover some of his shifts or swap with ones he’d prefer. _Just what is going on with you, Skywarp?_ He wondered. It was starting to get too much for him and he headed out hoping to get away from the mech for a least a couple of hours, but as he headed towards the lift that would take him to the surface he heard, “hey TC, wait up!” Thundercracker groaned inwardly and hurried his pace towards the lift pretending he hadn’t heard anything. Once outside he transformed and flew off, he didn’t know where he was going and quite frankly he didn’t care just so long as he could get away from his maddening trinemate. He gave a small chuckle, usually it was Starscream that was the maddening one. He flew on, over rivers and forests, over cities and parks, on he flew looking for somewhere that he could be alone and not have anyone find him for a while, especially Skywarp.  
He found a secluded grove with a waterfall gently cascading down, unaware it was the same place Skywarp had been when Storm asked him to save Starlight. He landed and took a quick look around before heading towards a shady tree to sit and relax, unfortunately for him relaxation was not on the cards for as soon as he sat down a black and purple seeker suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
“Hey, why didn’t you wait?”

The blue mech growled, “I didn’t feel like it.”

“Oh. Well I managed to catch up anyway.” Skywarp stated almost happily. “Nice place isn’t it.”

“ _Peace_ ful.” Thundercracker replied stressing the word peace. If he had to spend his downtime with Skywarp, fair enough. As long as he shut up, again that wasn’t part of the unseen plan of the day. The black mech kept talking, and talking, _and talking_ he was about to smack the mech over the head when he heard. “Spoken to Storm recently?” surprised by the question of his sister the blue seeker stuttered. “N-No, w-why?” he replied before his senses returned to him “you know we’re not suppose to be in contact with them.” He said annoyed.

“Yeah, _suppose_ to be. That doesn’t mean we can’t do it.” Skywarp said almost grinning at him.

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Thundercracker asked not believing what he was hearing.

“Well she _is_ your sister, and a good-looking femme.”

“What?” the blue mech said confused. Why was Skywarp talking about Storm’s looks, what did that have to do with anything?

“Have you not noticed? Her pretty yellow optics and heavenly voice, you know her white colouring could almost past her as an angel.”

“What the frag, Skywarp?!” Thundercracker suddenly snapped, sitting up and looking at his trinemate “why the slag are you talking about Storm like…” He suddenly facepalmed, “oh no, no, no, no…” he slumped back against the tree which shook under the sudden weight. “Please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke.”

“You okay there, TC? You don’t look too good; would you like me to…” the black seeker began worriedly only to be interrupted.

“NO!” Thundercracker shouted as he sat back up and looked angrily at his trinemate and long-time friend.

“No need to shout, Thundercracker, I’m right next to you.” Skywarp said slightly annoyed.

The blue seeker growled, grabbed the mech by the shoulders and shook him. “Skywarp you have to snap out of this.”

“What are you talking about? Snap out of what? I was merely commenting on how gorgeous Storm is…WILL YOU STOP SHAKING ME!” he shouted.

“Skywarp, do you not realise that your partnering protocols have been activated and you’ve chosen Storm to be your partner?” Thundercracker said trying to make the mech see sense. He understood it all now, the ‘niceness’, the talking, everything. Skywarp was looking to get his approval to date his sister.

“Yeah, so? She’s a good-looking femme, what’s wrong with that?”

“She’s a fragging Autobot for primus sake! We’re Decepticons in case you’ve forgotten, Megatron will kill you for even _thinking_ about dating the enemy!”

The black seeker gave a small giggling chuckle, “fragging.”

Thundercracker glared murderously at his trinemate, “don’t you even dare think about doing _that_.” He threatened dangerously.

“Hey, how about we go see her right now.” Breaking the blue seeker’s grasp on him and flying off toward the Ark.

Thundercracker sighed, standing to head after the black seeker and make sure to keep or at least _try_ to keep him out of trouble. There was just one thing that puzzled him, how had those protocols activated and why his _sister_?


	8. Chapter 8

Lighting was quite right when she said Storm would not leave Prowl alone until he noticed her. During the last three days she was always present wherever he was, the only exceptions being his office, which the femme had been ‘escorted’ out of several times, and his quarters. She sighed as she sat in-between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the rec room her head laying to rest on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “Was I really worse than this?” she rhetorically asked earning a chuckle from the mech.

“Actually, you weren’t like this at all.” Sideswipe replied. “The two of you were more like Starlight and Prime.”

“That’s good at least.” She commented sighing contentedly and offlining her optics. The red Lamborghini looked at his brother an amused smile on his face, he held his hand up and started to count to three. As if on cue Lightning suddenly bolted upright and looked at him in astonishment. “What!”  
Starlight had regularly been seen in Prime’s office, mostly talking but a few of those who had been in there when Starlight was not about said that the Autobot leader seemed uninterested in what they had to say only to brighten when the light yellow femme walked in, always unannounced, and sat in his lap not caring what had been going on prior to her entrance.  
Lightning looked over at the yellow mech beside her, “was I really like that?” she asked.

“That you would have to ask, Sides.” He replied. In all truth, he could barely remember what happened during the time of Lightning’s protocol and strangely enough Sideswipe hadn’t told him anything either, not even to tease.

“Lightnin’.” A voice said drawing everyone’s attention, but instead of looking over at the mech the blue-grey femme tried burying her head in Sunstreaker’s chest.

“Go away, Prowl. I can only do so much to keep her at bay.” She said her voice slightly muffled by the Lamborghini’s chest.

“That’s not Prowl.” Sunstreaker told her.

“What’s up, Jazz? Why do you look so angry?” the red mech asked both concerned and confused.

**_Please don’t tell me he said Jazz._** Lightning comm-ed her lover **_anyone but Jazz. Fraggit, I’d rather deal with_** _Prowl **than Jazz right now.**_

“Lightnin’ I wanna talk to ya.” Jazz continued ignoring Sideswipe’s question.

Confused Sunstreaker asked her **_Why? Has he done something to upset you?_** Starting to get annoyed the more he thought about it.

The blue-grey femme groaned inwardly, **_How can you not have seen it, Sunstreaker? How has no-one seen it but me? Jazz is jealous._**

**_Jealous? Why the frag would Jazz be jealous?_ **

“You’re going to have to speak with her another time, Jazz. As you can see she’s tired from dealing with Prowl and Storm, no doubt she’s fallen into recharge on Sunny’s chest.” Sideswipe partly lied answering his twin’s call to help get rid of the saboteur so they could find out what was going on. Both Lamborghinis noticed the look of sheer annoyance that crossed the mech’s face at the mention of the Datsun and learjet before it disappeared. _I never thought Jazz would be jealous of Prowl_ he said to his brother across their bond.

_It would explain why Lightning doesn’t want to talk to him._ Sunstreaker replied as his annoyance rose, which filtered across the bond.

It took a lot of restraint for Sideswipe _not_ to look at his brother at the anger that was slowly rising in him. _Sunny?_

_ He’s been bothering her a lot if this is how she’s reacting to him. _

**_Lightnin’ I know ya ain’t rechargin’ so stop havin’ these two cover for ya and talk ta meh._** Jazz comm-ed the learjet.

**_Jazz, please_** Lightning replied **_I’m tired and I just want to spend some time with Sunstreaker, is that too much to ask? It is not my fault you didn’t realise what you felt and are now jealous of Prowl._**

“I ain’t jealous.” The saboteur said highly annoyed, not realising he’d spoken out loud.

“You sound like a jealous mech to me.” Sunstreaker said giving the mech an annoyed look.

“Ya one to speak, Sunstreaker. Ya almost killed her.” The Porsche returned his voice low and serious.

The yellow warrior was about to stand when arms wrapped around his arms and chest “don’t.” a feminine voice whispered as they tried to keep him seated. “Please.” He stayed where he was, glaring murderously at the white and black mech.

“That was uncalled for, Jazz.” Sideswipe said annoyed “you have no idea what’s happened between the two of them.”

“What’s there ta know?” Jazz began his voice returning to its normal jolliness, though it still held an air of seriousness to it “he left, she was mad at him, they hated each other.” Sunstreaker began growling at him “When she got here he decided to get rid of her.” Both Lamborghinis suddenly stood much to the dismay of Lightning, who was still tightly holding onto Sunstreaker trying to keep him from lashing out at the mech. The saboteur smirked at their reaction, “hit a nerve, did I?” he said using the human expression.

“Jazz, I think you better leave. Now.” Skyfire’s voice cut through the glares being sent.

“Lightning, you okay?” Bluestreak ask the femme seeing she was holding onto the yellow mech with all her strength. He placed a hand on Sunstreaker’s arm and looked at him worriedly but received no acknowledgement to his presence. None of the three mechs had noticed the white jet or grey Datsun approach, all too caught up in glaring and waiting to see what each other’s next move would be.

“No need ta get protective, Skyfire. We’re just havin’ a little chat, right guys?”

“Riiiiiight.” Sideswipe agreed anger tingeing his voice.

After a few more rounds of glares the Porsche left leaving both Skyfire and Bluestreak to sigh in relief.  
“Someone mind telling me what that was all about?”

“What did you do to anger Jazz?” Bluestreak asked innocently. Jazz was an incredibly slow mech to anger but when he was, you had better start running and hope he’d didn’t find you.

“Lightning you’re staying with us. I don’t care what anyone says, we’re not leaving you to face _that_.” Sideswipe said turning to the blue-grey jet who still had a tight hold on his brother even though she knew Jazz had gone, his twin gave a nod in agreement and looked down at her suddenly confused as to why she would be holding him that way or so tightly.

“What’s going on?” Bluestreak asked completely confused as he scratched his head.

Skyfire walked over to his sparkling and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It is alright, Lightning.” He told her gently “Jazz has gone.” He was surprised, sadden and angry when she looked at him with tears running down her face.

“I know.” She whispered. Gradually she let go of her lover, her arms giving her a dull ache from how tightly she’d been holding him. She looked down at the ground, “I just never knew how…nasty Jazz could be, he always seemed like a nice mech.”

“I don’t want you to be on your own while all this is going on.” Sunstreaker suddenly said surprising the two flyers and Datsun, also having Lightning look at him showing her tear stained face.

“How long has Jazz been hounding you?” Sideswipe asked.

“What time is it?” she joked looking over at the red mech, when no-one reacted she said “sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.” She sighed and began to look away from everyone her optics coming to rest at looking at the floor. “He’s been after me…sorry, wrong choice of words.” She apologised upon hearing Sunstreaker’s growl. “About two and a half days. Always with the same thing, have you figured out how to stop this yet? Has Storm managed to get Prowl’s attention yet? Why Prowl of all mechs? Why didn’t you help Storm when she needed it?” she sighed again her shoulders and wings sagging “need I go on?”

“Well at least Skywarp hasn’t tried anything yet.” Bluestreak commented happily.

Suddenly an alarm rang out in the base, “you had to go there, didn’t you, Blue.” Sideswipe said.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a fairly straight forward battle, Autobots against Decepticons, each trying to get the upper hand on the other. That was until Skywarp had noticed how Storm was sticking close to Prowl and even did a few aerial acrobatics in front of him in an attempt to impress him. The black seeker became infuriated that his chosen ‘partner’ had chosen someone else, and an inferior ground mech too. He sped over to the tactician not caring about anything else, he only had one thing on his mind. _Storm is **mine**_.

Prowl had no idea of what was coming his way, despite his many attempts to tell Storm to help others and to try and take down the seekers it only seemed to make her more determined to stay close by him. That was until Skywarp suddenly appeared in front of him grabbed him by the arm and warped them both out of sight.

Storm growled at what she had just seen, no-one took her intended and got away with it. “SKYWARP!” she shouted angrily and began to search the battlefield for both the Datsun and seeker.

Hearing his sister shout out his trinemate’s name Thundercracker couldn’t help but sigh as he continued to shoot at Lightning “what’s he done now?” he asked not realising he’d spoken out loud. He’d managed to convince…okay threaten Skywarp that going to the Ark would go against him approving the mech’s ‘worthiness’ to be with his sister. It had worked to keep him away from the white and ocean blue femme but that was all. The black seeker still kept talking about her and kept up the ‘niceness’, which annoyed him to no end. In fact, the only time he’d managed to get away from Skywarp was by doing the nightshift.

“He better had not done anything to upset Storm while she’s in this…predicament. She’d more than likely tear him apart, especially if he’s done anything to Prowl.” Lightning commented casually dodging the blue seeker’s shots.

“Predicament? What are you talking about, what’s wrong with Storm?”

“Don’t see why I should tell you anything seeing as it’s your trinemate’s fault in the first place that she’s like this.” The blue-grey learjet replied rudely.

“You don’t have a choice in the matter.” He partly threatened. Seeing an opening he shot the learjet in the engines just as they flew over an outcropping of rock. He watched in satisfaction as the learjet began falling to the ground smoke billowing out from both engines. He took note of where the twin menaces were not wanting to be interrupted by them again. He flew down to the downed femme in a way that if anyone looked they would just think that he would be heading down to finish her off.

Lightning held her head as she sat up and looked around, she was on an outcropping of cliff hidden from everyone’s view which meant no chance of anyone coming up to help her. Her engines were toast and with Starlight preoccupied with staying around Prime and Storm off primus knew where she was most definitely on her own. Even if Sunstreaker or any of her family had seen her fall there was no way they’d be able to get up to her. She suddenly gasped as a hand clamped around her neck seeing the blue seeker, an annoyed look on his face  
“There’s no-one to save you this time.” Thundercracker told her menacingly. “You will tell me what you meant by Storm’s predicament and what it has to do with Skywarp.”

“I will tell you nothing!” she said defiantly. Her hands wrapped round the mech’s wrist trying in a vain attempt to release his grip as it suddenly grew tighter.

“Seems like we’ve been here before, me wanting to get information out of you about my sister.”

The blue-grey learjet looked at him in surprise, that was the first time she’d ever heard Thundercracker openly refer to Storm as his sister. It was then she realised that he was asking as Storm’s brother not the Decepticon he was. “Surely you’ve figured it out already, Thundercracker.”

“And what exactly would that be?”

“Skywarp activated Storm’s partnering protocols when he tried to forcefully take her.” Lightning told him.

“Warp did what?” Thundercracker asked in surprise removing his hand from the femme’s throat.

Lightning gave a nod, “had Prowl not shot him out of the way I’m quite sure he would have succeeded.” Gently rubbing her throat and trying not to remember the last time someone tried to strangle her. Both times had been about her teammates.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to tell me…” the blue mech began getting interrupted.

“Storm chose Prowl.” She confirmed.

Thundercracker groaned, “when I find that mech I’m going to kick his aft.” He said annoyed as one of his hands clenched into a fist.

“That’s if there’s anything left after Storm’s finished with him.” She chuckled earning a small smile from the seeker.

\----

“Skywarp, I have told you many times. I am not interested in Storm.” Prowl told the black seeker.

“Then why did you interrupt us, it’s because you want her for yourself admit it. You broke us apart so you could have her, well I’m not going to let you! She’s mine!”

“You had your weapon against her head, had I not intervened you would have shot her.” Prowl said trying to reason with the mech.

“I saw the way you put your arm around her, Prowl. She was not injured and quite capable of walking by herself. I will not listen to these excuses any longer, once I get rid of you she will see I’m the better mech.” Just as Skywarp made a move towards the Datsun a voice said, “Touch him and I’ll kill you.”

The two Cybertronians watched as Storm landed in-between them. “You want to fight someone, Skywarp, fight me. I will not let you harm him.”

The seeker growled, “why do you insist on wanting to be with this aft when I am much better, he doesn’t even fly.”

“I would not expect an idiot like you to know.” She insulted.

“You will pay for your insult, Femme. You belong to _me_ not him.”

“I belong to no-one!” Storm cried out as she hit him. Prowl watched helplessly as the two flyers fought each other both eventually taking their battle to the sky. He vaguely wondered if the other battle he was taken from was over and if everyone was wondering where both he and Storm were. He inwardly groaned at that thought, with what had been going on with Storm lately and having both of them missing everyone would no doubt think the two of them had gone off to be alone. **_Lightning, can you hear me?_** He comm-ed the blue-grey learjet. Suddenly there was a scream and Prowl saw Storm falling from the sky, he briefly wondered if he tried to catch her would Skywarp accuse him once again of having feelings for the femme learjet leader, but before he could even move someone else had caught the white and ocean blue femme laying her carefully on the ground and checking her over to see if she was okay.

As Skywarp landed he glared at the mech, “Thundercracker, what the frag do you think you’re doing?”

“Protecting my sister from you.” He replied coldly turning to stand and making sure he was in-between Storm and Skywarp.

“She’s the one who wanted to fight me instead of him.” The black seeker explained referring to Prowl.

“I will _not_ allow you to date Lazer, Skywarp.” Thundercracker said fiercely.

Skywarp looked like he’d just been slapped across the face upon hearing the blue seeker’s words, “why not?” he virtually whined.

“Because you forced her into this. Had this of happened naturally I might have considered it, but you forced her into partnering with you.” He looked back at Prowl “thank you for saving her from him. I’m sorry you got mixed up in all this.”

The Datsun gave a nod and asked, “do you know why she chose me?”

“When you shot Warp away her protocols had been activated as you know. As I was not there to help her get through it she chose the first mech she saw, you.” Thundercracker explained. “Though I am curious, do you know how Starlight triggered this all off?” there came a growl and the blue mech looked back over at his trinemate.

“You leave Solarflare out of this.” Skywarp said.

“Warp, listen to me.” Thundercracker began walking over to the black mech “you and Flare are twins, if one’s protocols are activated then both of yours are and I know for a fact you weren’t planning on partnering with anyone any time soon, if ever.”

Skywarp looked confused for a second his head tilting to the side, “she…who could she have chosen?” he asked, “the only flyer here is Skyfire and he partnered long ago.” He looked over at the tactician. “Who did she choose?”

“You need to ask Starlight that.” Prowl told him.

The black seeker narrowed his optics at the mech, “as her brother only I can say who she can be with, just as Thundercracker can with Lazer.”

“I will not tell you, Skywarp.” The Datsun told him “though if Storm’s…closeness and reactions to me are anything to go by, it should no doubt be obvious to the two of you who she chose.”  
Thundercracker suddenly facepalmed, he’d seen who Starlight had been ‘hanging around’ and he wasn’t sure that Skywarp would take to kindly to it. In fact, it would put the femme in even more danger than usual.

“You know, don’t you TC.” Skywarp asked his trinemate seeing his reaction.

Removing his hand from his face Thundercracker said, “perhaps it’s best that you don’t know, Warp.”

“Why? What could be so bad that…” _“Skywarp. You do not need to worry; she is in good hands.”_ Prime’s voice suddenly said in his head. “Oh no. No, she didn’t. Please tell me she didn’t.” he said only to get more worried when he saw Thundercracker give a nod. He sighed and looked away, “I’m sorry TC, I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“It’s okay, Warp. Though why did you go after Storm?”

“We’d better go, knowing Starscream he’s also figured out why Starlight was staying around Prime.” Skywarp said not answering his friend and flying off. Sighing Thundercracker looked back at Storm one last time before looking up at Prowl, giving a nod and following his trinemate.


	10. Chapter 10

Storm groggily awoke to see Jazz sitting at her berthside, confused she took a quick look around before asking, “What…”

“Ya got knocked out.” The saboteur replied.

“Where…”

“Ya in the medbay.” He told her.

Storm was a little annoyed, she knew _where_ she was, she wanted to know where Starlight and Lightning were so she could find out what happened. The last thing she remembered was Prowl shooting Skywarp off her, how many days, or maybe even weeks, had passed since then? Had she been in the medbay all that time? Wait, why the frag was Jazz at her berthside anyway? _That_ confused her the most. “Why…”

“Just wanna make sure ya doin’ alright.”

“She’s doing fine, no thanks to Skywarp.” Ratchet said walking over.

“Skywarp?” Storm asked looking over at the medic “What happened? Where are Starlight and Lightning? Are they okay?” feeling optics on her she looked over to see the Porsche staring at her a smile on his face, she looked back at Ratchet. “And why does Jazz keep staring at me? It’s starting to creep me out.” She asked quietly not wanting the saboteur to hear.

“They’re both fine.” The medic looked over at the white and black mech “as for you Jazz, out. I won’t have you scaring my patient.”

“I wasn’ even doin’ anythin’.” Jazz said confused.

“Out!” Ratchet reiterated pointing at the door.

After watching the Porsche leave Storm looked back the ambulance. “What’s been going on?”

“Besides you making that mech jealous while you’ve been trying to get Prowl to notice you?” Ratchet asked sarcastically.

“I was doing what?!” Storm asked in shock as she sat up.

“Trying to romance Prowl and drive me crazy by making Jazz extremely jealous.” A female voice said.

Storm smacked a hand over her optics, “please tell me I didn’t try to do that.”

“You don’t remember?” Ratchet asked as he began to run some scans.

“Something tells me I don’t want to.” The learjet leader replied.

“And miss out on all the wonderful things you did while your protocol was active.” The femme chuckled as her friend peered over the top of her hand and glared at her.

“Lightning…”

“Yes?” an amused smile on her face

“Stop enjoying yourself at my expense.” The blue-grey femme laughed, even Ratchet gave a small chuckle. She stopped smiling and gave the learjet a sad but serious look, “he likes you, you know.”

“Who?” Storm asked getting worried as her hand went back down to her lap.

“Perhaps this conversation can take place another time, when Storm is not in the medbay.” Ratchet said seeing the readings on his scanner suddenly spike.

“As much as I would like to, Ratchet,” Lightning began “she needs to know all the facts before two things happen: One, Starlight comes skipping in and gives our lovely team leader here a spark attack with her announcement and Two, a certain blue seeker comes here asking to speak with her.”

The white and ocean blue femme looked over at the ambulance, “is it too late to be unconscious again?” she partly joked. She sighed at the glare given to her, “fine. So what’s this news that Starlight’s going to tell me that will apparently knock me out? Is it her feelings towards Prime? Because I already know all about that.”

Lightning worryingly looked over at Ratchet, “if she is going to pass out the best place would be here, at least I won’t have to come and find you to yell at you.” He told her partly joking.

“Why does everyone think I’m going to pass out? I already know about…” Storm began.

“Actually…you don’t. See it all happened while you were trying to romance Prowl.” Lightning gave a humorous smile upon hearing her friend groan. “She was the reason it happened.”

“Lightning, you’re not making any sense.” Storm told her.

“Storm, I’m quite sure you’re aware that Skywarp and Starlight are twins. Right?” Ratchet began to which he received a nod “are you also aware that when ones partnering protocol is activated so is the others?”

“It’s something all siblings are taught, the eldest is the only one to grant…permission to whoever their sibling may have chosen.” Storm said causally.

“Starlight was to…re-establish the link we all shared but didn’t. You spoke to her last, why did she not do that?” Lightning asked trying to understand how the whole situation they had gone through came about. She noticed how Storm suddenly became interested with the floor.

“I can partly answer that, Lightning.” Ratchet said “Starlight came to me asking if there was a way to stop her spark from re-latching onto Skywarp every time she saw him in battle. I explained that the only way to do that would be to settle down with someone, to which she said that we are at war and that the idea to settle down was stupid and irresponsible.”

Storm looked at the medic a moment before looking over at the blue-grey learjet, “you don’t think she thought she could go on alone, do you?”

“I think that’s exactly what happened. By refusing to re-establish our link and being cut-off from Skywarp her spark grasped onto the next available thing, her feelings for Prime. Inadvertently activating her partnering protocol.” Lightning agreed going into an explanation of how it all came about.

“You’re definitely Skyfire’s sparkling.” Ratchet commented making the femme chuckle.

Storm scratched her head, “so how did mine activate? I don’t have any plans for partnering. Frag, I don’t even want to get together with anyone. I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

“Skywarp.” Ratchet and Lightning said in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

“I won’t allow it, I can’t allow it.” Skywarp ranted as he paced his quarters.

“You do that much more and you’ll have a nice hole in your floor.” Thundercracker said bored as he continued to flick through his datapad taking a sip from his cube every now and then.

“How can you not be concerned about who she chose?! This puts her in extreme danger!”

“As long as you don’t say anything she’ll be fine.” The blue mech reassured.

“I bet you wouldn’t say that if it was Lazer we were talking about.” Skywarp snapped as he stopped and glared at his trinemate.

Thundercracker calmly lowered his datapad and gave the black mech an icy stare. “Why do you think I’m still here, Skywarp.” He stated coldly referring to how the mech had almost forced his sister into being his partner. “Why did you choose her anyway, do you have feelings for Storm?”

Embarrassed by what had happened Skywarp turned from his friend, “don’t be stupid.”

“That’s precisely what the two of you are, stupid.” Another voice said gaining both flyer’s attention.

“What do you want? Another plan to take out those Autobot jets.” Thundercracker said partly sarcastic and annoyed.

“Let’s get straight to the point, shall we.” Starscream began “the three of us know that Skywarp’s protocol was active.” The black seeker gave a small muffled squeak making Starscream smirk in response. “It would seem that, coincidentally, the Autobot Starlight’s protocol became active at the same time. I find that quite…interesting.”

“Cut the slag and get to the point, Starscream.” Thundercracker said seeing Skywarp getting jumpier by the minute. Both he and Skywarp knew that the tricoloured seeker had figured out that Starlight was Skywarp’s twin, now they needed to know what he going to do with that information.

“Megatron wants to know why that femme keeps hanging around Prime in battle. Being the ignorant mech that he is he doesn’t know the implications of such an…event.”

“You told him, didn’t you?” Skywarp said annoyed.

“And miss the chance to cause more distrust among the Autobots? What kind of fool do you think I am?”

“You really want an answer to that?” Thundercracker partly joked.

“That idiot would only squander the information anyway. Making plans to set traps for the femme in useless efforts to capture her and use her against Prime.” Starscream said ignoring the blue seeker.

A growl emanated from Skywarp. “Easy, Warp.” Thundercracker said trying to calm the mech down. “Something tells me Starscream’s got other plans.”

“Indeed I do. It starts with you paying that sister of yours a visit.” He ignored the death glare the blue mech was giving him. “They’ll be expecting it, will they not? After all, it _was_ Storm Skywarp went after.” A squeak suddenly sounded in the room, Thundercracker looked over to see Skywarp worriedly looking away.

\------

Megatron pondered all that been happening over last couple of weeks, how the light yellow learjet would hang around Prime and never stray far from the mech’s side. He also considered how two of his own mechs were acting, especially Skywarp’s actions towards Thundercracker then his strange behaviour at their last battle with the Autobots and disappearing completely for virtually all of the battle. He had heard the white and ocean blue femme scream the black seeker’s name in outrage and start to look for him, shooting at anyone who got in their way, whether they were Autobot or Decepticon. He knew asking Starscream was futile, but it also meant that it would keep the nuisance mech out of the way. He chuckled as he thought of a way to end all of this once and for all and to see just where the seekers loyalties lay, a cruel smile forming on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Storm wondered what she had done to make Primus hate her so, Starlight was… ‘attached’ to Prime, Jazz kept hanging around her, asking if she needed anything and if she was okay but the worse part was the dreaded arrival of her brother. Thundercracker had yet to make an appearance and the white and ocean blue femme was partly on edge because of it. She knew he would eventually show up and ask about her… ‘chosen’ partner and what happened though she didn’t know when, she just wanted him to come and get it over with. She sighed and facepalmed as she remembered all Lightning had told her she’d done in order to get Prowl to notice her, she could tell the blue-grey femme was highly amused by the situation by the constant smile on the femme’s face. _Guess I better get this apology done and out of the way._ She thought dismally as she headed for the Datsun’s office, though she kept a look out for a certain saboteur. After knocking on the door and hearing a ‘come in’ Storm took a deep breath and walked in, though she was quite certain some of the air got stuck as she nearly spluttered at who was in the tactician’s office.  
“J-Jazz…what…”

The Porsche smiled at the learjet, “Heya Storm.” He greeted happily.

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Storm?” Prowl asked seeing the shocked look on the femme’s face.

“I…uh…”

“Don’ mind meh, I’m just catchin’ up on what happened when Skywarp took Prowl and ya went after ‘em.” Jazz explained.

Prowl noticed how Storm flinched and an embarrassed hue appeared on her face, “I believe you mean interrupt my work and try to annoy me in the process.” Storm chuckled, upon hearing a small growl he looked over at the Porsche seeing an almost annoyed look that he had got the Learjet to laugh when the saboteur himself had yet to get anything out of her.

“You too, huh? Glad to see I’m not the only one.” Storm joked to Prowl with a smile. She looked over at Jazz and her smile faded when she remembered something Lightning had told her _“Jazz wouldn’t leave me alone, always asking me questions about you. Asking why I didn’t help you, it felt like he was blaming the entire situation on me.”_ “Jazz,” the learjet began seriously “I don’t appreciate the fact that you drove Lightning insane by asking about me and what was going on with Prowl.”

“Neither did I appreciate it when you would not leave me alone, Storm, or follow my orders.” Prowl told her.

“ _I_ couldn’t help myself. It was part of the protocol, Jazz however could. I don’t take to kindly to someone who makes a member of my team feel useless, or that something that was beyond their control was all their fault.”

“Storm,” Prowl began.

“S’okay, Prowl.” Jazz interrupted the Datsun “had she told meh I was makin’ her feel like that I would have stopped askin’.” He replied simply.

“You know, that’s the trouble with you mechs always thinking about yourselves never about others. Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, Lightning had enough to deal with? Not only did she have to deal with keeping me away from Prowl, deal with Prowl’s requests AND make sure Starlight was doing okay but she also had _you_ constantly asking her meaningless questions. Where in all that did she have _any_ time to herself to think, ‘hm, perhaps I should tell Jazz to slag off with everything he’s asking me’. If you haven’t worked out what a kind-sparked and helpful femme Lightning is by now then you never will.” Storm ranted “This is why I want to stay on my own and not get with anyone, you’re all too self-absorbed!” she stormed out not waiting for any reply the two mechs might give.

Jazz looked over at Prowl a surprised look on his face, “was I really that bad?” he asked.

Prowl shook his head, “I would not know, Jazz, I had my own problems to deal with during Storm’s… protocol.” He replied. He saw the Porsche look back at the door “perhaps you should discuss this with Lightning.”

The saboteur sighed, “I doubt I’d be able to get near her.” He said sadly remembering the run-in he had with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in the rec room. He’d said some real nasty things to them, things he regretted, and now both mechs would surely make sure that he never went near her again.  
“I’m surprised ya even talkin’ to meh after what I said. I’m pretty sure Lightnin’s told ya all about it.”

“I have yet to speak with Lightning after things had calmed down with Storm.” The Datsun told him.

“Ya haven’?” Jazz said in surprise.

“No.” he confirmed.

“So…ya haven’t spoken with Skyfire or Bluestreak either?” the Porsche asked. Seeing the confused look he received he added “never mind.”

“Whatever it is that you may have said to Lightning, I’m sure if you talk with her you will find that she has forgiven you. She is not the type to hold anything against someone.” Prowl reassured. “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe being the exception.”

“Then I don’t suppose ya mind distractin’ a couple of mechs, would ya?” he joked with a cheeky smile on his face.

\-----

Starlight virtually skipped through the corridors of the Ark when she felt something that made her stop in her tracks _. “I won’t allow it, I can’t allow it.”_ _Skywarp?_ She wondered. She looked around expecting to see the black seeker, but she was alone and not only that she was in the _Ark_ Skywarp would never come here…again, so why was she hearing his voice? Hold on, the voice said it wouldn’t allow it, allow what? Was it talking about her relationship with Prime? Was Skywarp oppose to it, could it be that she was hearing his disapproval of her choice? Starlight clenched her hands which started to shake, she didn’t care whether he approved of her choice or not, he had not been in her life for centuries why start now. She continued walking deciding she would think nothing more of it, though with each step she took she found she couldn’t help _but_ think of it all. If both Skywarp and Thundercracker had not left her and Lazer back then, what would have become of them? Would she have gotten together with Thundercracker, she knew the mech had feelings for her back then but she was always afraid that Skywarp would not approve or that it would damage her friendship with Lazer so she ignored the mech the best she could. The more she thought about it the sadder she became, tears were starting to prick at her optics as she tried to ignore them, tried to pretend that everything was fine. She began to realise that she had picked up her pace and instead of heading for her destination she was now walking towards her quarters. The tears were coming and there was nothing she could do to stop them, nothing anyone could do to stop them. Not her brother, not Storm or Lightning and not Prime, no no-one could help her through how she was feeling. She walked into her quarters and rested against the wall, as soon as the door closed she sank to the floor and began to cry. Her family was her life and it had all cruelly been taken away from her, everything she ever knew, everything she ever loved they’d all either been taken from her or died _for_ her and she was powerless to stop it all. She remembered her first serious relationship, someone she was hoping to become her mate. The mech’s name was Windsheer, he had died in front of her while trying to protect her from the Decepticons that had attacked the settlement both she and Lazer were at. She still had nightmares about that time, about how Lazer had turned from this kind, caring and loving femme into a femme who was only filled with hatred for Decepticons and cared nothing for others, she sometimes wondered if the white and ocean blue flyer even cared about her and Lightning. So deep into her sorrow was she that didn’t hear someone call her name or even notice when they touched her arm.  
“Starlight.” They called “Starlight, please answer me.”

“This is bad, Storm. If she won’t even respond to you how will we ever get her to snap out of it?” Lightning asked worried.

Storm sighed, “She is no longer linked to us, remember? It’s no wonder she won’t respond to us.” The learjet leader explained. She kept looking at her long-time friend, she didn’t want to show Lightning the tear that had started to make its way down her face. There was nothing either of them could do now, only one mech could bring her out of this and it upset her that she seemed to have lost her friend to another. “You should go get Prime, he’ll be able to bring her out of this.” She told her trying to keep her voice straight and level and not worry the blue-grey learjet even more.

Before Lightning could even reply the door opened and in walked the Autobot leader, “he’s already here.” She partly joked.

Storm gave a nod and moved out of the way allowing the mech to approach the light yellow femme.  
“Starlight.” Optimus called gently. After receiving no response he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, gradually a tear stained face looked up at him. “Starlight.” He said again caressing her cheek.

Starlight went to touch the hand on her cheek only to stop and look away sadly. “You’ll leave me in the end, everyone always does. No one ever really cares about me, and those that do end up dying.” She said quietly.

Storm went to tell her how wrong she was when she realised that she was partly right, both Windsheer and Quazer had died in protecting the light yellow femme, Skywarp had left her and she…once again Storm sighed as she remembered how she had treated Starlight through the centuries. How could she call herself a friend when all she’d done was shout, snap and berate both Starlight and Lightning. No, she was no friend to them, she was no friend to anyone. The white and ocean blue flyer walked out much to the worry and surprise of Lightning.

“What makes you think I will leave you?” Optimus asked almost curious.

Starlight looked back up at her lover fresh tears threatening to spill, “I don’t want you to die, Optimus. _Please_ ,” she virtually begged “you must leave me, I couldn’t stand it if another died because of me.”

“I will not leave you, Starlight, and I have no intention of dying.” He told her.

“But you will! Windsheer, Quazer…”

“Quazer was _not_ your fault, Starlight.” Lightning suddenly interrupted. “He did not die because you told him about your feelings for him nor did he die because of what he felt for you.”

The light yellow learjet looked over at her teammate as if seeing her for the first time, “But…” she began.

“The Decepticons lured us into a trap.”

“He died because I couldn’t get to him in time.” Starlight snapped fiercely at her teammate holding her gaze for a moment before looking away.

“Is that what you fear will happen to me? That you will not be able to help me when I get into trouble.” Optimus asked, he received a nod in reply. “Starlight, look at me.” Seeing that she had not moved he said “Solarflare.” Upon hearing her given name, the learjet slowly looked up at the semi “were you busy fighting others?” he received a nod “and were there other Autobots around?” again he received a nod “Did no-one say they had to go help Quazer?”

Starlight adverted her optics in thought a moment before looking back at him, “well yes, but…”

“You were all busy fighting.” Once again the Prime received a nod “then neither you or anyone failed to protect Quazer.” He explained. He moved a thumb over her lips to stop what she was about to say “the Decepticons knew you were all trying to go over and help your teammate out, it is why they kept you all busy.”

“So…it wasn’t my fault?” she asked confused.

“No. Neither will it be your fault if I ever get injured during a battle and you are on the other side of the battlefield or in the air defending us all, you, Storm and Lightning. You are not alone out there, Starlight, you are never alone. Whether it be on the battlefield, out on patrol or here in the Ark.” He reassured her.

Starlight suddenly hugged him, holding him tightly to her. The last time she hugged someone like this Skywarp had told her he was leaving with Thundercracker. “Thank you.” She told him.

As Lightning watch the semi and learjet hug each other she couldn’t help but think Prime’s words through. _“You are not alone”_ _alone…_ she thought _could that be what Storm is feeling? Starlight and I now have ones that we can go to for anything, even when we can’t talk to each other. Has this been how she’s always felt? “she’s no longer linked to us”_ she remembered Storm telling her when they found their teammate, she may have tried to hide it but Lightning could tell she was upset by that fact. When it came to Storm’s feelings she was almost as perceptive as Jazz, the learjet suddenly gasped “Jazz.” She said and ran out.

Starlight looked at her door confused as it closed, “what was that about?” she asked before realising their position and added “and why are we on the floor?” she got a chuckle in reply.


	13. Chapter 13

“Any chance I can talk with ya?” the Porsche asked the white and ocean blue learjet as he stood at her table, which was in the back of the rec room. He noticed when he’d walked in Storm seemed to have gone in on herself. She ignored attempts by others to see what was wrong even ignoring Bluestreak when the grey Datsun went and sat with her for a few minutes trying to help the femme, but the only response he ever got was the same as everyone else, a blank stare down at the untouched energon cube that sat between the learjet’s hands on the table. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the mech as he had watched him sadly walk away, partly upset that he couldn’t help the learjet leader. He’d managed to get a response though, it was minute, but he saw the quiver in her wing as he walked up to her. Whether it was because she was still annoyed with him for what happened with Lightning or because he’d almost constantly been around her the last few days he didn’t know. “Can I talk with ya?” he asked again taking a seat next to her, the same one Bluestreak had vacated minutes earlier. Her response was the same, a blank stare into the energon cube. Jazz wondered if moving the cube or just generally placing something in the way would get a response out of the now statue-like femme, he knew from watching Bluestreak that touching her would have no effect so the only other way would be to see how she reacted when the cube she was concentrating on was moved or blocked. He placed his hand in front of the cube first watching for a reaction, nothing, he moved his hand around a bit to see if got anything, still nothing. He moved the cube up away from her slightly and noticed the blank stare suddenly flare to life with slight annoyance, taking hold of the cube he picked it up and went to move it over to him when an ocean blue hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. No words were said but he could tell by the strength of the grip that she was fairly ticked off. “I’ve still got another hand, ya know.” He joked “If I wanted ta, I can still move it.”

Finally, Storm spoke “leave it where it is.” Her voice sharp and serious.

“Listen, I know I may have done some things over the last couple of weeks. Things I ain’t to proud of, but I wanna apologise for ‘em.” Jazz began, placing the cube back on the table. He felt the grip on his wrist tighten, was this the only way he could get her to talk to him now? By getting her so annoyed that she snapped and yelled at him? “I wanna help ya Storm, ya pushed poor Bluestreak away like he was nothin’ and all he was tryin’ ta do was help. If ya wanna be mad at meh fine, but don’t take it out on poor Blue.”

“Go…away.” the femme hissed.

“Not until ya look at meh.” He told her. He heard her growl and expected her to look over fiercely annoyed optics ablaze and tell him to slag off, but to his surprise she let go of his wrist and stood to leave. This time it was Jazz who grabbed her wrist, still she did not look at him and it made him curious as to why. “What’s wron’?”

Storm’s optics glanced over the rec room, mech’s who had been watching the two of them suddenly looked away or pretended to continue to have conversations with their table mates. Only one mech kept her gaze, the grey Datsun’s doorwings drooping behind them, she quickly looked over at the door unable to look at the mech any longer. “Let…go.” She told the Porsche, adding before the mech could reply “or I’ll break your hand.”

Surprised by the statement Jazz could only stare at the learjet, she didn’t really mean that, did she? “Have I really angered ya that much?” he asked.

Storm finally looked at the saboteur, confusion now replacing the hostility of earlier. “What?” she asked in a confused whisper.

“Ya said ya would break my hand if I didn’t let go, have I really angered ya that much that ya would do me harm?” he explained.

“I…I…have to go.” Trying frantically to get out of the mech’s grip and run off, but Jazz held firm. “Please, let go.”

“So ya can run off again, I don’t think so.” He told her.

“Jazz, let go please. I just want to go to my quarters. _Please_ , let go.” She begged still frantically trying to get out of the mech’s hold.

“Okay,” he conceded standing up to accompany her “but I’m coming with ya.”

“What!” Storm replied startled before anger returned to her optics “I don’t need you watching over me every slagging second, I’m not a fragging sparkling!” she yanked her arm back with such force that she hadn’t realised until she saw the pained look on Jazz’s face. She gasped dismayed at what she had just done, she didn’t know what to do. Part of her told her to run, he would no doubt go and see Ratchet about it anyway, but the other half of her wanted to apologise and make sure he was going to be fine by taking him to the medbay herself.

Seeing the distraught look on her face Jazz smiled through the pain, “it’s fine.” He said trying to reassure her.

“You’re clearly not fine, Jazz.” Storm said. She looked away and sighed “I…I’m sorry. Please apologise to Ratchet for me also, I did not mean to harm you.” She apologised and walk out keeping her optics firmly on the floor in front of her.

**_Prowl, I need ya ta do meh a favour._** The Porsche said comm-ing the tactician.

**_What is it now, Jazz?_** Prowl replied annoyance slipping into his calm voice.

**_I need ya ta find out what’s wron’ with Storm for meh._ **

**_Jazz, considering the recent circumstance I highly doubt I am the right mech for this._** The Datsun pointed out **_May I ask why you cannot do so yourself?_**

**_I need ta go see Ratch for…somethin’._** He partly lied as he started to make his way the to the medbay. **_‘Sides, if I asked Starlight or Lightnin’ they’d never tell meh if she asked ‘em not to._**

**_Jazz, have you considered the fact that she might not_** _want **you to know.**_ Prowl said. He did not want to be near the learjet leader so soon after what happened between them.

**_Know anyone else she’s close ta aside from the other two femmes?_** Jazz partly shot back. **_Believe it or not she’s comfortable around ya, I saw it in ya office._**

**_I’m sure if she wanted you to know she would tell you, Jazz._** The Datsun closed the communication much to the Porsche’s annoyance.

“Care to tell me how this happened?” Ratchet asked as he examined the Porsche’s wrist.

“I fell over and landed on it funny.” The saboteur lied.

The medic looked at him skeptically, “you landed on it funny?” he repeated.

“Yup.”

“Jazz…” Ratchet began.

“I landed on it funny, Ratch. That’s it.” Jazz reiterated a slight serious tone to his voice.

The medbay doors opened and in ran a worried looking Lightning, who had been told everything by an upset and worried Bluestreak. “She didn’t mean it!”

Jazz wanted to facepalm at the blue-grey femme’s outburst, “who didn’ mean what?” he asked before quickly comm-ing her before she could speak. **_I know she didn’ mean ta hurt meh, but as far as Ratch is concerned I fell and landed on it funny._** Lightning was confused, she had expected Jazz to be annoyed and tell Ratchet how it had all happened. Seeing her confusion he continued, **_Ratch already suspects somethin’ else happened and ya runnin’ in sayin’ ‘she didn’t mean it’ ain’t helpin’ matters._**

“Are you going to answer him, Lightning? What didn’t Storm mean to do?” Ratchet asked as he went about fixing the Porsche’s wrist. He had a feeling it might have been the white and ocean blue femme’s fault, lately Jazz had a way of angering the learjet leader and it was only a matter of time until she snapped.

“St-Storm? Who said anything about Storm and what makes you think it has anything to do with Jazz’s injury?” Lightning hurried to answer, a tad nervous. She saw Jazz shake his head and Ratchet looked up at her with an amused smile on his face. “Oh” she said “S-sorry…I…”

“I’m surprised the twins are lettin’ ya anywhere near meh after what happened between us.” The saboteur commented changing the subject.

Sighing the learjet looked away from both mechs, “they…don’t know about it.” She told them. “That is…they know I came to the medbay, but they don’t know you’re here.” She explained looking back.

“I better not have those two running in here, Lightning.” The ambulance warned.

“You won’t, Ratchet. As I said they know I’m here, at least Sunstreaker does, they just don’t know that Jazz is here also.”

“I’m assuming Blue’s the one that told ya.” Jazz began receiving a nod “so didn’ he tell ya in front of…”

“As soon as he started to say your name I…kind of…pushed him out of the room.” She explained “poor thing.” She looked away once again missing the knowing looks both mechs gave each other.

“I’m assuming Blue also told ya how Storm was actin’ before I went over ta her. Wanna tell meh what’s up?”

“She…” Lightning trailed off, should she be telling Jazz this? The mech had virtually driven her crazy while Storm had been after Prowl, would telling him what she knew make things worse? Would Storm be mad at her for telling him? “never mind.” She told them and began to walk out.

“I only want ta help her, Lightnin’,” Jazz told her “that’s all. I admit my recent behaviour has been bad lately…” he threw the medic a look as he heard him mutter something while he was attending to his wrist “but I just want her ta be safe and happy. I made a promise.”

The learjet stopped and turned back curious, “a promise? To who?” she asked.

“Promise meh ya won’t tell either her or Starlight and I’ll tell ya.”

“By including Starlight in that you’ve already told us, Jazz.” Ratchet commented as he finished up fixing the mech’s wrist.

“Thundercracker? You promised Thundercracker that you would keep Storm safe? Why would you do that?” Lightning asked amazed.

“He and Skywarp had information they said would threaten their lives. The only way they would tell meh was if I promised ta keep both Starlight and Storm safe. I’m sure ya remember the way Thundercracker came after meh at the artic when he realised that Storm was not there.” Jazz explained.

“So that’s how you fell for her.” The femme began thinking.

“Whoa, hold on there. Who said anythin’ about fallin’ for her? I’m just lookin’ out for her, that’s all.”

The learjet looked over at the medic, “can I hit him, Ratchet, please? I promise not to injure him…much.”

Ratchet chuckled at the surprised looked on the Porsche’s face. “Jazz, you are perceptive as ever when it comes to everyone else but when it comes to yourself you are as naive as a sparkling.”

“Now hold on there a minute.” Jazz began not liking where this conversation was going “I certainly hope the two of ya aren’ sayin’ that I have feelings for Storm. Coz I’m tellin’ ya this now, I don’.” Lightning laughed while Ratchet gave the saboteur an annoyed look “What?”

“Jazz, do you recall how Sunstreaker said you were jealous? If both he and Sideswipe could see it, then…” Lightning trailed off.

“I don’ have feelin’s for her, got it.”

“Then why did you keep asking about her during her protocol? Why did you keep asking if she had gotten Prowl’s attention? If you really didn’t feel anything for her what difference would it make to you if she’d gotten his attention or not.” The learjet asked partly confused.

“Ya said that when Skywarp found out she’d chosen Prowl, he’d wanna fight. I didn’ want her ta get hurt.” He replied.

“Your constant vigil while she was here in the medbay after she fought with Skywarp over Prowl had nothing to do with how you felt about her then.” Ratchet retorted.

“I wasn’ here all the time, Ratch.” Jazz pointed out.

“Jazz, you only left when I threaten to kick you out if you didn’t get some energon. If I remember correctly you came back with a couple cubes and said I couldn’t throw you out if you had all those to keep you going.” The medic reminded him.

Lightning walked over and placed a hand on the mech’s shoulder, “Jazz.” She began softly “Starlight and I don’t mind if you feel for Storm that way. In fact we’d be thrilled if one day she finally found someone, but unlike Starlight she has changed far too much to care about anyone. There are times we wonder if she even cares about us.” The learjet revealed.

Jazz sighed and looked away from both of them. “I just wanted ta apologise, that’s all. I didn’ want her ta run off again, I could see she wanted ta cry but I guess I only made things worse by sayin’ I’d accompany her to her quarters.”

After seeing that the mech’s wrist was okay and receiving an unspoken request from Lightning, Ratchet went into his office leaving the two of them alone.  
“Let me tell you a little about Storm…or Lazer as she was known back then.” The blue-grey learjet began as she sat next to the mech. “She and Thundercracker were very close, when she saw him arrive after the attack it broke her. She became this…femme who didn’t care about anything anymore all she wanted to do was take down Decepticons, she didn’t care who got in the way. That’s partly why no-one ever trusted us…trusted them, even after Quazer changed their frames to match my own and they changed their names. Solarflare became Starlight and Lazer became Storm, still all the anger and hate was there, still was she this femme who didn’t care who got in way as long as every con she went up against went down. She has…or maybe I should say had, a heavy burden to carry. Keeping Starlight together through her panic attacks and nightmares, coaxing me out of my shell after the attack, dealing with the fact that her own beloved brother had not only sided with the Decepticons but also played a part in the attack where a lot of flyers lost their lives. She’s kept to herself not even telling us of the pain she’s suffered and yet listening to everything we’ve told her and cried about, all the while remaining silent probably too scared to admit she was frighten because it might upset us.” Lightning paused and looked at the floor, a deep-felt sadness washing over her. “When we arrived here we thought it would be just the same as everywhere else and it had been, for a while. Then something happened we weren’t expecting, we made friends, everyone trusted us, we weren’t the outsiders we were used to being.”

“Until Starscream opened that big mouth of his.” Jazz interrupted.

“Yeah.” She said quietly looking away “you saw how that went.”

“Lightnin’,” the Porsche began slightly confused. “Why are ya tellin’ meh all this?”

Looking back up the mech tears were starting to form in the learjet’s optics, “I guess what I’m trying to say is…she’s lonely. She has no one she can go to and talk her troubles over with. Both Starlight and I used to go to her when we needed to talk or just feel the comfort of another, I now have Sunstreaker” she gave a small smile “I guess I’ve always had Sunstreaker. I guess she was okay with that seeing as she still had Starlight, but now…” her smile faded and she looked the floor once more “Starlight has Prime to turn to, we don’t even share the link we once had. Star now shares that with Prime, so as well as feeling lonely I guess she’s also feeling useless.”

“She ain’ useless, she still has her leadership ta the two of ya.”

“Hm. In her mind, that doesn’t count.” She looked back up at him once again “in her mind she’s lost everything, her family, Starlight and I, she’s scared of opening up and loving once again.”

“But what can I do?” Jazz asked “all I seem to do is make her angry.”

“First, you can stop denying your feelings for her.” Lightning chuckled lightly wiping the unshed tears from her optics. Jazz went to protest only to give a frustrated sigh at the amused look he was getting and gave a nod. “Second, if you ever take advantage of Storm no matter if she makes the first move without realising it we’ll do more than give you an injured wrist.” She told him seriously her optics narrowing.

“Ya really think that low of meh?” the saboteur asked a little hurt at the insinuation.

“I’m just warning you, Jazz, that’s all.” She replied. “Third,” the cheerfulness was back in both her voice and on her face as she continued on “just be there for her, be an audio for her to talk to, someone she can tell anything to without the fear that’ll it be common knowledge in a few days. If she asks to keep it a secret from Starlight and I, please keep it as that.”

“Ya got any other ‘conditions’?” Jazz joked a humorous smile on his face.

“I have one.” A voice said surprising the two Cybertronians and having them look over. “Don’t constantly ask Lightning questions about Storm if she gives you the silent treatment or refuses to see you for a few days.”

“Sunstreaker.” Lightning said in surprise “how long have you been there?”

“Sides said someone mentioned Jazz heading for the medbay a few minutes before you said you were coming here.” The yellow mech said not answering the question.

“Sorry I lied to you, but I knew you’d want to come with me if I told you Jazz was here also. I needed to speak with him alone. I’m sorry.”

“I wanna apologise ta ya, Sunstreaker. What I said was out of order and I’m sorry, I don’ know what came over meh.” Jazz told the Lamborghini.

To both Jazz and Lightning’s surprise Sunstreaker gave a small smile. “Actually, I think I owe you one.”

“Huh? How’s that?” the Porsche asked both surprised and confused.

“I’ve been looking for reason to move in with Lightning since we got back together. With Prowl, Smokescreen, Skyfire and that slagger of a brother all keeping tabs on me and how I treated and acted round Lightning, your little outburst gave me the perfect excuse.” Lightning looked at her lover mouth agape at what he had just said.

Jazz chuckled, “Sunstreaker, sometimes I think there are times when ya can even give Prowl a run for his money.” Earning him a chuckle from the mech.

“Anyway…” Lightning started up again trying to ignore the embarrassment she was suddenly feeling as she looked back at the white and black mech. “If you could just do that for Storm we’d be most grateful.” She tried not to squeak when she felt hands on her wings.

“I’ll do my best for ya, though I ain’ promisin’ anythin’. I’ve done too much of that already.” He said and started to walk out, though as he passed Sunstreaker he said quietly “if I were ya I’d take her back ta ya quarters she already promised Ratch that you and ya bro wouldn’ come bargin’ in here.” He walked out idly wondering if Starlight would pass him by and start to go through the same thing Lightning had just done. As he continued down the corridor however he began to realise that, that was thankfully not the case. His head was still swimming with all the information Lightning had told him, if Starlight had come and talked to him he didn’t think he’d be able to take anymore. He was secretly glad when Sunstreaker had shown up, though he wasn’t expecting what the mech had confessed to the two of them, he was quite sure though that the Lamborghini’s sudden urge to put his hands all over the femme’s body was a way to silently, or not so silently in Lightning’s case, show that she belonged to him.  
He needed to talk to someone about this and there was only one mech he knew he could trust with information like this though perhaps he should sleep on it first, things might seem clearer in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

The night was the only time she felt ‘alive’, flying through the night sky with only the moon for company. She sighed contently as she flew through the serene night sky. She’d been sneaking out more and more lately for her night flights, she knew that the others would think that she was up to something but she didn’t care, she was doing nothing wrong except enjoying the peace and beauty this planet offered during its night cycle. She suddenly gasped as she saw the most beautiful image she could ever imagine and flew down, transforming and landing gracefully to take in the scene before her. There in front of her was a small waterfall lit almost majestically by the moonlight, the water taking on a shimmering silver effect as it cascaded down. She smiled _this planet is so beautiful at night, it’s a shame no one sees it’s wonder like this_ she thought. She went to fly off, it would be morning soon and she had to be back before anyone discovered she was missing, but before she could head for the Ark she knew darkness.

\----

Lightning stood staring up at the stars again, in truth she wasn’t really looking at them she was waiting for Storm to return. She knew her friend had been sneaking out at night lately, in fact her demeanour had changed completely. She no longer spoke to anyone, not even to Starlight or herself, she spent virtually all her time in her quarters only leaving for energon and these night flights. The blue-grey femme sighed and looked towards the horizon, it would soon be dawn where had Storm got to? She knew the white and ocean blue flyer would return just before sunrise though there was still no sign of her. Lightning was starting to get worried, she walked out a little way and activated her jets rising from the ground looking, searching, the endless sky for any sign of her friend. As the sun began to rise the femme got a sinking feeling, something had happened to Storm and she knew what the reactions from the Ark’s inhabitants would be. Gradually she lowered herself to the ground and sighed before turning back to the entrance only to be surprised by who was standing behind her.  
“She hasn’t returned, has she?” they said.

“What are you talking about? I was just stargazing like I…” Lightning began.

They shook their head, “we both know that’s not what you were doing. You were waiting for Storm to come back.” They looked away at the ground “but she’s not going to come back, not this time.”

The blue-grey femme walked over and place a hand on their shoulder, “she’ll come back, Starlight, she just needs a little time to adjust. She’s so used to having the two of us all to herself it must be a shock to the system to suddenly have to share us.” She partly joked.

Starlight looked at her friend giving her a small sad smile, “if you knew what I did you’d think that too.”

“I do, but I know she’ll come back.” Lightning looked back out at the horizon _she just_ has _to_ she thought to herself.

\----

“How is our ‘guest’, Soundwave?” Megatron asked as both he and the dark blue mech headed towards the holding cells.

“Still unconscious.” The communications officer replied.

“Good.” The Decepticon leader said pleased as they walked into the holding cell area. He walked to the middle cell while Soundwave stayed by the doors. He smirked as he looked at the unconscious cybertronian. _Now the fun begins_ he thought and turned to the dark blue mech. “You know what to do, Soundwave. Do not fail me.”

“Yes, Megatron.”

\----

Lightning once again stood at the entrance of the Ark, this time though she was waiting the return of Skyfire. She had asked her father if he could try and find Storm, she had explained that she didn’t want to worry Starlight by going to look for the femme herself considering their conversation earlier that morning and had asked him not to tell anyone. She felt both a sense of relief and extreme worry when she saw the white jet in the distance, alone. Taking a quick look around she flew out to meet him. “Anything?” she asked worriedly as she flew alongside him.

“I’m afraid not.” He told her. They both transformed and landed back at the Ark. Lightning rubbed at her arms as a cold chill descended upon her and looked away at the ground. “We will find her.” Skyfire reassured her placing a comforting hand on his sparkling’s shoulder, he received a nod but he could tell that she didn’t believe him. “perhaps you should tell…”

“And panic Starlight? Not to mention what everyone else will think when they hear about it.” Lightning said slightly annoyed as she turned to him.

“Actually, I was going to suggest…” the white jet took a quick look around before quietly saying “Thundercracker.”

The blue-grey femme shook her head. “Storm wouldn’t want that. She’s tried for too long to distance herself from him, I won’t…undo all that’s done just because I’m worried as to why she hasn’t returned yet.”

“You should have told us about it.” A voice said surprising the two flyers and having them turn to it.

“Or do you believe you can’t trust us anymore.” Another voice said.

“Prowl. Smokescreen.” Lightning said in surprise. She looked at her father an annoyed look in her optics.

“I did not tell them, Lightning.” Skyfire told her.

“I did.” A voice said stepping out from behind Smokescreen.

“Bluestreak?” Lightning said both confused and surprised as she turned to the voice.

“I heard you talking to Skyfire about Storm and thought they should know.” He explained.

“I have known about Storm’s night flights for some time now.” Prowl began, he raised a hand to stop the question Lightning was about to ask. “She is not as…sneaky as she thinks she is.”

“Someone saw her sneak out and told me. They thought she might be up to no good sneaking out like that.” Smokescreen explained.

“Why didn’t any of you tell me? I could have…” the learjet started to say before getting interrupted.

“I doubt you would have changed her mind, Lightning. You know that better than any of us, it would not have mattered if they told you or not.” Skyfire told her.

Lightning sighed and looked away from everyone, “I guess not. Wait…” she began looking back at them as a thought suddenly occurred to her “did you tell Prime about this?” she received a nod and gave a small laugh confusing everyone “Sorry. It’s just…Starlight and I seem to have been trying to protect each other without knowing it.”

“Unfortunately, there has been no sign of her.” Prowl informed.

“That’s what worries me.” The femme said as she turned back to the entrance. “She’s never been out of contact like this before. It scares me to think this but…I…I think she may have been captured. Just like what happened with me, only worse. What if it wasn’t Starscream that got her, what if…what if…” she trailed off in a whisper, tears starting to prick at her optics. “Lightning…” Smokescreen began when the learjet suddenly turned and rushed towards Prowl holding him by his arms. “You have to find her, Prowl! Please! You just have to!” a tear rolled down her cheek “I don’t care if you have to contact Thundercracker to do it, you _must_ find her!” she looked away from him saying quietly “I-if Megatron ever got a hold of her…”

Placing a hand on the femme’s shoulder the tactician said, “we will do what we can.” Upon hearing this Lightning burst into tears and ran further into the Ark, Bluestreak followed her calling out her name.

Skyfire walked over to Prowl, his optics never leaving the direction his sparkling had run off in. “She has a point.” He said “if Megatron did ever get his hands on Storm and also manages to find out that she is Thundercracker’s sister, he’d more than likely kill her.”

“You may not believe this, Skyfire, but that is the least of my worries.” The white and black Datsun told him surprising the mech and having both his brother and the flyer look at him. “Jazz had made a promise to both Thundercracker and Skywarp that he would keep their sisters safe. If Storm has been captured, he’ll be aiming for him and I suspect it will not matter if Jazz is here in the Ark or not.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Why the frag does Megatron want to see us for?” Skywarp virtually moaned as he, Thundercracker and Starscream made their way to the command centre. The blue seeker sent a glare in the tricoloured seeker’s direction, to which the air commander ignored.

“With the way you two glitch heads have been acting it could be a number of things. Keep your mouths shut and we just might get out of this.” Starscream told them.

They walked into the command centre and Thundercracker had to withhold a gasp. There sat Megatron an evil smirk on his face, but next to him lying on the floor in an unconscious heap was the white and ocean blue learjet. It took everything Skywarp had not to look worriedly over at his trinemate and keep a neutral and unfazed look upon seeing the femme, he knew that the Decepticon leader would be watching them all carefully, especially himself and Thundercracker.  
“Strange, isn’t it, Starscream.” The war lord began “you have tried multiple times to try and take down those Autobot jets and here…” he gestured down to the unconscious femme “I have managed to do it first time.”

Thundercracker could feel his anger rising at what Megatron had said and tried hard not to curl his hands into fists. _I asked one simple thing of that stupid Autobot and he can’t even do it. As soon as I get out of here he’s a dead mech, I don’t care where he is._ He thought fuming.

“And what do you intend to do with the femme?” Starscream asked uninterestedly. He would have merely shrugged and walked out but he knew the silver mech had called the three of them there for a reason.

“It is not what I will do to them, but you.” He replied.

“What do you mean?” Thundercracker asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice though he knew a little slipped through. They all knew that Megatron didn’t know _which_ of the femmes were sisters to them, he only knew that two of the flyers were related. It was just his dumb luck that it happened to be his sister. Though in a way he was grateful for that, with all that happened between Starlight and Skywarp and who the light yellow femme had chosen to partner with he didn’t think Skywarp would have coped.

Noticing the slip of worry in the blue seekers voice Megatron narrowed his optics at the mech. “Both you and Skywarp have been acting strangely the past few weeks, I have seen your lack of strength to take these femmes down. During the last battle the two of you disappeared mid-battle, so I have taken matters into my own hands. You, Thundercracker, have a choice to make. You either kill her here and now, or I will do it and then I will end you myself.” Thundercracker was quite sure his spark stopped, kill his own sister? Impossible! There was no way he’d be able to do that. The Decepticon leader smirked at the shock that appeared on the blue seeker’s face, he turned his attention to Skywarp. “In our next battle I want you to take out the yellow jet, or I will take _you_ out.” He threatened.

“Megatron, if I may make a suggestion.” Starscream began “why kill the femme when she is more useful alive? Surely you’ve realised that with her with us the Autobots can do nothing against us, plus I’m sure once we break her spirit she’d do anything we’d ask.” Thundercracker looked over at his trinemate with a murderous glare, he knew what the mech was insinuating.

“Hmmm…you may have something there, Starscream.” Megatron said in contemplation. Having the femme do whatever he asked without question would hurt the blue seeker far more than killing her.

“What?!” Thundercracker said in shock before realising it, looking over at the silver mech. Forget killing Jazz, he was going to murder Starscream for that suggestion.

\----

“I’m goin’ after her.” Prowl didn’t need to look up from his datapad to know who had just entered his office. “How is your wrist, Jazz?” he asked causally.

“Storm’s run off again and I’m goin’ ta find her.” The Porsche stated.

“Storm has not ‘run off’, as you put it, she is on a mission.”

“That’s slag, and ya know it.” Jazz told the Datsun partly annoyed. “If that were so then Lightnin’ and Starlight would be with her also.”

“It is a solo mission to which she is best suited.” Prowl explained still reading his datapad.

“I ain’ blind, Prowl. I know she’s been sneakin’ out at night and comin’ back early mornin’. I don’ care what ya say, she ain’ on any mission. Solo or otherwise. She ran off and I’m goin’ ta find her and brin’ her back.”

Prowl finally put his datapad down and looked at his friend. “She has not run away, Jazz, nor is it your fault that she is currently missing.”

“Missing?” the saboteur repeated.

“I had a feeling you would not believe that she was on a mission, unlike everyone else.” _Though just this once I wish you did._ The tactician thought. He knew that if Jazz thought Storm had been captured he’d go after her in a sparkbeat, especially after what Lightning had told him about his feelings towards the learjet leader. This was a tricky situation and had to be handled carefully, or they would have _two_ ‘missing’ bots on their hands.

“Nice ta see ya trust meh with that information.” Jazz said sarcastically folding his arms across his chest.

“Forgive me for not telling you, Jazz, but Prime thought it best that only a few mechs knew the truth considering the rumours going around about Storm’s sudden change in behaviour and personality.”

The Porsche sighed and put his arms back down by his sides, looking away from the Datsun, “s’okay, Prowl.” After a minute’s silence between them Jazz looked back at his friend. “Ya wron’ about one thin’ though. It is my fault she’s now missin’.”

“Jazz…” Prowl began only to be silence by the mech putting his hand up to stop him.

“Ya wanna know how I know about her night flights? I’ve been watchin’ her. Ever since Lightnin’ spoke ta meh in the medbay I’ve been tryin’ ta help Storm out, but she only seems to care about pushin’ everyone away.”

“Are you saying that you’ve been following her when she goes on these night trips?” Prowl asked slightly surprised.

“Right. I had ta make sure that she came back okay. Ya said it yaself, with all the rumours goin’ round and her recent change I wanted to make sure she didn’ do anythin’ stupid.” The saboteur explained looking at the tactician. “Though that night I wasn’ able ta follow her, I got caught up in the rec room.”

Prowl thought for a moment, calculated the reactions to his next statement and how quickly he could get to the door before the Porsche could. “Like getting caught by Decepticons on one of those flights.” Horror slowly crept over Jazz’s face, then worry finally being replaced by anger. He turned to walk out only to be stopped by Prowl. “You cannot go after her, Jazz. Do you not remember what you promised Thundercracker?”

“That promise is the reason I have to go after her. If she’s been captured…” the white and black mech began.

“Then Thundercracker will be coming for you. It will be easier to protect you here when he comes for you rather than you going there, and possibly getting captured yourself.” The Datsun tried to reason with him.

“Thanks for the concern, Prowl, but have ya ever known meh ta do thin’s the easy way?” Jazz said a bit of humour in his voice and continued out the door.

Prowl stared at the door a moment before opening a communication and saying two words, **_he knows_**.


	16. Chapter 16

Thundercracker paced his room. Somehow, he had to get Storm out of here without it looking like he had anything to do with her escape, but how? He was not allowed to see her, in fact the only one out of the three of them that was, was Starscream. He growled at the mere thought of the mech’s name, he may have saved him from killing her but the…other option was worse than death. “TC?” a voice asked. The mech immediately turned to the voice raising a weapon at them only to see Skywarp’s annoyed face.  
“Sorry, Warp.” He apologised.

“I know you’re uptight about what happened but that’s no need to try and shoot me. I wasn’t the one who suggested…” the black seeker stopped hearing the growl that emanated from his friend. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“Do?” Thundercracker repeated “I can’t _do_ anything about it. What about you, Skywarp, what are you going to _do_ about having to fight against ‘Flare.” To his surprise Skywarp shrugged as if he didn’t care about shooting down his sister, this made him wary about the so-called ‘seeker’ in front of him. “How long have you known Solarflare, Skywarp?” he asked curiously.

“What kind of question is that, Thundercracker?” ‘Skywarp’ asked him annoyed “come on, I know you must have some idea of how to rescue her. Get her away from here and back to the Autobots.”

“Just thought I’d ask seeing as you’ll be facing Solarflare’s sister Starlight in the next battle. Thought you might know how to take her down faster.” The blue seeker said now testing the mech in front of him. Only he and Skywarp knew that Solarflare and Starlight were the same femme, so unless this mech said anything other than ‘they’re the same femme’ this wasn’t his long-time friend.

“Really? Hm, I’ll have to see if I can find her.” The black mech replied. The next thing he knew he was laying on the floor halfway out of the blue seeker’s room after being punched in the face.

“What’s going on?” a voice asked, “and why is there now two of me?”

Thundercracker looked up to see the real Skywarp walking in to their communal area with a confused look on his face. “Where have you been, Skywarp?”

“I tried to see Storm. Who is this and why does he look like me?” Skywarp asked still bewildered as to why he seemed to be both on the floor and standing where he was. He looked down at himself, held an arm out and touched it, looking down again at his body he patted down his chest before looking up at his trinemate. “Yep, all here.” He said slightly amused.

Thundercracker couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face at Skywarp’s antics. “He was no doubt sent to see if I would do anything to set Storm free.” Seeing an annoyed look cross his friends face.

“Really? By who?” the black seeker asked crossly walking over and looming over the mech’s head, who promptly coward at the two flyers standing over him. “Who sent you?” Skywarp asked lightly kicking the mech’s head.

“I…I can’t tell you. They’ll kill me.”

“You don’t have a choice in the matter.” Thundercracker threatened.

“Because if you don’t tell us, _I’ll_ shoot you.” Skywarp stated. “but then, I’d shoot you anyway even if you told us.” He said making the mech whimper.

“You seem like a smart mech,” the blue seeker began “so how about you tell us what you know, and I’ll try to get Warp here not to damage you too badly.” He said trying to compromise. “Though I wouldn’t recommend fighting back, he hasn’t had any Autobots to fight against recently, so you probably end up in agonising pain.”

“S-so, what you’re offering me is either death or agonising pain?” the mech asked.

“Personally, I’m hoping you pick the pain, I haven’t been able ‘play’ with anyone for a while.” Skywarp told him a gleefully manic look on his face.

The mech was about to answer when the door to the communal area opened, the black seeker had just enough time to push the mech into Thundercracker’s room and for the blue mech to close the door before someone walked in.   
“What are the two of you doing?” asked a curiously skeptical voice.

“Just finding Skywarp a new plaything.” Thundercracker said amused as the black seeker chuckled.

“Just don’t make it scream too loud.”

Skywarp pouted, “where’s the fun in that, Starscream?” he asked making the tricoloured seeker smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

Starlight was anxious, she knew she shouldn’t try to do what she was about to, but she just had to know. She sat in her quarters, having locked the door, and proceeded to offline her optics.  
 ** _Skywarp…_** she began quietly at first, almost hesitant to continue. **_Skywarp_** she said louder this time. **_Skywarp answer me frag it!_** She virtually shouted annoyed.

**_‘Flare?_** A disbelieving voice replied. **_How do I know this is you and not some mech trying to trick us again?_** He asked annoyed.

**_That’s a funny way to greet family who is risking everything in contacting you, Sky. Am I who I say I am? Hmmm, I guess not seeing as Solarflare no longer exists. I told you_** **not _to call me that, that femme died a long time ago._** Starlight berated the mech.

Skywarp chuckled, **_if that were so, why is_ Starlight _contacting me? She has no connection to me._** He told her amused.

**_Storm._** Starlight said plainly.

**_What about her?_ **

**_I need to know, Skywarp, please._** She half begged **_is she with you? Please don’t lie to me, I need to know._** The silence that followed told the light yellow femme everything she needed to know. **_I see, so she did get captured. Well, she will not be there for long._**

**_Starlight, don’t you…_** Skywarp began before getting cut off as Starlight ended the communication.

The learjet onlined her optics only jump back in surprise upon seeing angry yellow optics staring at her. “Lightning…what…how?” she began looking over at the door and back at her teammate.

“You’re lucky I was able to get Prowl to talk to Red Alert and convince him that you were taking part in an exercise of communication tracing.” The blue-grey femme told her annoyed. She received a confused look in return, “he picked up on your communication with…I’m assuming Skywarp. Really, Star, really? In the Ark of all places, why couldn’t you do it outside somewhere?”

“And get…” she stopped mid-sentence seeing the femme fold her arms across her chest and chuckled. “Sorry, Light. I don’t mean to laugh at you, but it just seems funny when you get annoyed.”

“So are you going to tell me what he told you? You did contact him to ask about Storm, right?”

“Do you think I would risk contacting him otherwise? I’m not stupid, Lightning. I know what it would mean if I ever got caught contacting him, especially with who my partner is.” Starlight told her teammate. She sighed looking away from her friend and saying quietly, “he didn’t say it but I could tell that she is with ‘them’, and I don’t mean our brothers.”

“So she’s still alive, thank Primus.” Lightning said relived.

“I told him she wasn’t going to be there long.” Starlight said seriously looking back at the learjet in front of her.

Curious, the blue-grey femme asked, “what did he say to that?”

The light yellow learjet shrugged a shoulder, “don’t know, he got cut off.” She said a smirk appearing on her face making her friend chuckle.

“So, any ideas of how we can break her out?”

“Actually…none.” Starlight replied.

“Then let’s hope Megatron hasn’t figured out Thundercracker is her brother.” Lightning said casually.

\----

_W-what…what happened?_ Storm thought as she online her optics. The last thing she remembered was seeing that waterfall on her night flight before heading back to the Ark, did she faint and fall out of the sky again? She cautiously looked around, this wasn’t the medbay. In fact, she was willing to bet that she wasn’t even in the Ark. Where was she though? A chilling answer came to mind and she hoped she was wrong, that was one place she _didn’t_ want to be. She heard doors open behind her and fought the urge to turn and look. She heard them come to a stop just behind her and fought back a shiver. “You have five minutes, no more, no less. Even if you’re not finished by then I will come in and drag you out.” She heard a rough voice say and a moment later heard the door open and close. That confirmed her worse fear, she had been captured and was now in a holding cell. Though it made her curious, who had the mech talking been to? Obviously she had a ‘visitor’ as they had been told they had five minutes with her, whoever they were. “It’s a good thing Thundercracker can’t see you now, I’m not sure he’d be able to cope.” A voice finally said. “Skywarp?” Storm faintly whispered in surprise.

_She’s online. Thank Primus, TC will be happy to hear she’s okay. At least for now, don’t think that will last for long though._ The black seeker thought sadly. He saw the minute movement in her wings and said quietly, “don’t move, Storm, they’ll see it on the cameras.”

Hearing this the white and ocean blue femme froze, “cameras? I’m being…watched?” she asked a little scared.

“Yes. No thanks to Starscream.”

“Figures. That aft is always messing things up.” She retorted.

“As much as I tend to agree, you actually owe him for saving your life.” Skywarp told her.

“Saving my life? Starscream? No way.” Storm replied in disbelief.

“When you got caught Megatron was going to have Thundercracker kill you in front of him.” Skywarp began to explain.

“Thundercracker…was going to…” she whispered out in shock. Her own brother was going to kill her? But…that couldn’t be… _“Think of me as a Decepticon who needs to be taken down like any other.”_ She remembered him telling her. _Yes,_ Storm thought sadly _no matter how much I don’t like it, he is the enemy. He is_ not _my brother._

“Starscream persuaded Megatron that you were more valuable alive than dead.”

“I’d rather be dead than take part in whatever he may have planned.” She spat.

“Knowing the Autobots they’ve probably already mounted a rescue mission, so you won’t be here long.” He heard the femme give a sad sigh. “Storm?”

“If only that were true, Skywarp. Truth is, I’ve been shutting myself away from everyone. No-one wants or needs me anymore, I’m useless. Both Starlight and Lightning have…others to turn to, what use am I? Not to mention the horrible way I’ve treated them over the years. Why would anyone want to keep a useless femme like me around?”

Skywarp couldn’t help it, he hit the side of her cell with the side of his fist making the femme jump. “Don’t you _dare_ say that you’re useless! If it weren’t for you Starlight would have died a long time ago.” He ranted.

“That’s nice of you to say, Skywarp, but it’s not true. She just needed to find the confidence to push through, she really didn’t need me.”

Skywarp was fuming, how dare she think so lowly of herself. If it wasn’t for the forcefield, and the camera, in the way he’d walked over to her and shake her until she saw sense. _The camera. Oh no, they must have seen her jump when I hit the wall and now they know she’s online._ He thought sadly. Right on cue, Megatron walked in. “You’ve served your purpose, now get out.” He stated. His purpose? Oh great, the silver mech used him to get a response out of Storm and now he was going to have his way with her. What had he done? Thundercracker was not going to be pleased with him. He hadn’t realised that he’d been pushed out until he heard a cry of pain and looked back at the door to see two mechs pointing their weapons at him with serious looks on their faces. Hearing another cry he started to walk off not wanting to hear the agony the white and ocean blue femme was going to be put through and knowing it was all his fault. ‘ _I’m useless, no-one wants me’_ he remembered her saying. He needed to keep her hopes up until someone arrived for her, he knew someone would, Prime would not leave her with them for long no matter if any of his mechs didn’t want her back. It was a dangerous long shot, considering Megatron was with her, but he had to try and do something. **_Lazer, do not lose hope. If not for yourself then for Thundercracker._ _Someone will come for you, I promise…even if I have to free you myself._**

\------

“And just where do the two of you think you’re going?” a voice said making the two femmes cringe.

“Just out for a fly.” Lightning said casually as both she and Starlight turned to the two mechs behind them.

“That’s slag and you both know it.” Smokescreen said. “You’re going after Storm.”

Starlight was about to snap at the mech, but Lightning spoke first, “how can we go after her, we don’t even know where she is. Seems like a waste of time, don’t you think, Smokescreen.”

“Do not pretend that you are not aware that Storm is with the Decepticons. Your plea to me earlier to talk with Red Alert about the communication he picked up made that clear.” Prowl informed.

“Do you really expect us to stand by and do nothing?” Starlight suddenly burst out. “Why do we need to discuss the matter anyway when we all know that we she needs to be rescued _now_. Let’s not wait for…” she suddenly stopped and looked away at the floor before continuing in a sad and quiet voice. “…before our past catches up with us.”

“I believe I am the reason they will not let you go and retrieve Storm, especially you, Starlight.” A voice said gaining everyone attention except for the light yellow femme, she knew who it was before they even spoke.

“We can’t let that stop us.” Lightning said surprising her teammate. “If we all start changing they’ll know something’s up.”

“From the way Starlight’s been acting in the last few battles I wouldn’t be surprised if Megatron hasn’t already figured out there’s something going on between the two of you.” Smokescreen commented. This in turn made Starlight gasp, she looked at him then at her lover before turning her back on all of them.

Lightning placed a hand on her teammate’s shoulder in comfort before turning a stern look at the mechs in front of her. “If I’m not back in five hours…”

“No!” Starlight cried out hugging the femme learjet tightly. “You can’t go! You can’t leave me like everyone else has, I don’t think I could manage if you left also.” She pleaded.

After getting over her shock the blue-grey femme pulled her friend away from her, keeping her at arm’s length and looking her in the optic. “Starlight, listen to me.” She began “Smokescreen is right, due to your protocol Megatron’s no doubt figured there’s something going on between you and Prime. You need to stay here, if he ever got his hands on you I’d never forgive myself. Please, we cannot allow Storm to stay with the Decepticons any longer. The longer she is there the more likely Megatron will find out her connection to Thundercracker. I promise you I will not leave you like the others, but you must stay here. Not only for your own safety but for Skywarp and I.” she gave a small smile as she wiped a tear away from the learjet’s face. She looked back over the mechs, “I know this may sound strange coming from me but…take care of her.”

“Now where have I heard that before.” Smokescreen joked as Optimus headed over to the learjets.

Gently, Lightning handed Starlight over to the semi, “keep her safe.” She told him quietly before heading off.

“Lightning.” Prowl called out gaining the femme’s attention and having her turn to him. “Keep an optic on Jazz, make sure he doesn’t do anything…”

“He should be the one keeping an optic on me, Prowl. I don’t intend to come back without Stormy.” She heard a small chuckle from Starlight and started off again. “No matter the cost.” She said quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

“Why are you here?” Thundercracker asked narrowing his optics at the mech.

“I would have thought that was obvious.” He replied.

“You’re lucky I’ve got other things to worry about otherwise I’d kick your aft for failing her.” The blue seeker said annoyed.

“Where is she?”

“Being held in high security. Megatron has ‘plans’ for her no thanks to that aft Starscream.” He explained folding his arms across his chest.

“Why do I get the feelin’…”

“The sooner you get her out here the better.” Thundercracker said “and don’t fail her this time or I _will_ kill you, no matter where you are.”

“I don’ doubt it. Though she may not want ta go anywhere.”

“What are you talking about, Jazz?” the blue seeker asked both annoyed and confused

“Storm’s been depressed lately, since she injured me really.” The Porsche told him.

“Injure you, how?” Thundercracker asked confused all traces of annoyance gone.

“Not important.” Jazz began “what’s important is that she shut herself away from everyone, even Starlight and Lightnin’. She only came out for energon and began flyin’ at night.”

The seeker thought for a moment before saying, “I need to find a way to speak to her, preferably away from here. Though I’m curious, why are _you_ here? She caused you harm, I would have thought…”

“That I wouldn’ trust her anymore, that maybe she was on the wron’ side.” He received a nod “a lot of the others started to think that after word got round of what happened, but I know she didn’ mean it. I saw the horror in her optics when she realised what she’d done. She’s on the right side, a little driven by anger and hatred maybe, but after hearin’ what she’s been through it’s understandable.” Jazz saw the small smirk that suddenly appeared on the blue mech’s face. “What?” he asked confused.

“You know, if you were the one to free her from Skywarp that one time I’m sure we’d be having a very different conversation.”

Surprised Jazz asked, “how’d ya know?”

“I’ve always known, Jazz, since the first time Skywarp and I asked you to look after them. In fact, I even commented to Warp about it. Wherever she was you weren’t far behind, I bet you even tried to follow her at night trying to make sure she came to no harm.” Thundercracker chuckled at the shocked look on the mech’s face. “I’m assuming you had no trouble keeping up with her even though it was dark.”

“Where ya goin’ with this?”

“When all this is over and she feels like she can open up again, you’ll find out.” He told him amused. “I have to be going.” He said seriously, all traces of humour gone. “Get her out of here safely, do not try and find or contact me about anything.” He put a hand on the Porsche’s shoulder “just take care of her.” He turned and walked away.

_If I’m readin’ ya right, Thundercracker, and I think I am. I’d say ya just gave me permission to pursue Storm._ Jazz thought rather dumbfounded. He shook his head _can’t think about that now, I gotta find Storm. He said she was in high security_ he smirked _I do love a challenge._

\-----

Thundercracker was heading for his quarters when Megatron contacted him. **_Thundercracker, meet me in front of the cells._** The seeker growled, his hands balling into fists as he angrily made his way to the cell area. As he approached he heard screaming, he swore he felt his spark stop, those were a femme’s screams, Megatron was no doubt trying to have his way with her. As he got closer he saw two mechs, both armed, standing either side of the door, both looked bored. The screams had stopped thankfully, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. The guards finally noticed him and raised their weapons. “Megatron told me to meet him here.” He told them.

“You’ll have to wait then.” One of the mechs told him “He’s just started with the prisoner.”

Thundercracker wanted to yell at them for wasting his time and tell them to contact him after the silver mech was done as he wasn’t going to stick around to listen to the screams of agony from his sister and not being able to do anything about it. He realised though that, that was probably what the Decepticon leader wanted him to do and would not grant him the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to him. “Whatever.” He causally said and began to lean with his back against the wall, no sooner had he done this another scream ripped through the silence. As much as he wanted to glare over at the two guards, who had no doubt told Megatron he’d arrived, he decided to try and ignore all that was happening. It was more than likely that they were observing him to see how he would react to what was going on inside the room. He stared blankly at the wall in front of him trying hard not flinch every time he heard Storm shout or scream. **_‘Warp._** He contacted his friend on a private communication.

**_Thundercracker, where are you? I thought you were…_** Skywarp began.

**_I got ordered to go to the cells by Megatron._** The blue seeker explained.

**_Oh._** Was all Skywarp could say. There was silence between the two of them for a moment before the black seeker asked, **_You doing okay?_**

Thundercracker could have laughed at that question, was he okay? His sister was being tortured by his so-called leader and he was ordered to virtually stand here and listen to it, how could anybody be okay with that? **_We need to get her out of here, Skywarp. I don’t know how much longer I can stand this._**

**_As much as I agree with you on that, how are we supposed to do it? Both you and I are watched almost every second. We’d never…_** Skywarp began getting interrupted once again.

**_I don’t care anymore. I don’t care if it means I have to spend the rest of my life in an Autobot prison, I need to get her out of here!_ **

Skywarp sighed, **_just hang in there, TC. You know that Prime wouldn’t just leave her here, I’m sure someone’s already on their way or they could already be here._**

Another scream and Thundercracker felt like he was dying inside. **_I can’t wait for that. Her screams are tearing me apart._** He cut the communication when he heard the door open and looked over. Megatron had a smug smile on his face and there was some energon on his hands. The seeker wanted to punch the mech and wipe that smile off his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Jazz looked at the monitors before him, he’d managed to sneak into the security room and knock out the Decepticon before the mech even knew what hit him. He studied the cameras looking for the white and ocean blue femme. He was slightly annoyed when he couldn’t see any sign of her anywhere, he came across a screen that showed Megatron throwing round and virtually beating someone. He was about to pay no heed to it when the silver mech stopped, his head turned slightly to the side as if talking to someone elsewhere in the room before walking out. He felt a fierce anger rise in him when he saw who it was that had been Megatron’s ‘toy’, it was Storm. The learjet lay unconscious in a batter pile, cuts and dents marred the femme’s body and from what the saboteur could see this wasn’t the first time this had happened. _I gotta get her outta here now._ He thought _before that slagger does any real damage._ A smirk came to his face as an idea formed, _why not_ he thought amused _these idiots are dumb enough to fall for it and the mech behind meh will take the blame anyways._ He set about his plan making sure it wasn’t traceable and started to head out, just before he reached the door he thought he saw a blue-grey flyer cross one of the screens. He took a quick look back only to find it empty, he shook his head. _I gotta be seein’ thin’s. What would Lightnin’ be doin’ here anyway?_

\-----

Lightning cautiously walked through the Decepticon base. Being here unnerved her, she pushed all the thoughts of what happened last time she was in a con base out of her mind, or at least she thought she had, they were still there in the back of her mind taunting her with things that could go wrong. She sighed inwardly, _come on, Lightning, keep it together. You made a promise to Starlight, you’re here for Storm. Remember that._ She told herself in an effort to calm her mind. She was just about to sneak a look around the corner when a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled backwards. The femme struggled in an attempt to free herself and get out of their grip, her mind giving her memories of when Starscream had captured her. “Quit struggling or I’ll let someone else find you.” A voice whispered harshly in her audio. Managing to move the hand over her mouth just enough so she could talk she said in a surprise whisper “Skywarp?”

“No, it’s Starscream.” They said sarcastically not realising the implications of that statement to an already terrified femme. “Now quit squirming.”

Against her better judgment she allowed the mech to guide her back to wherever he was taking her, soon after she was set free and turned to look at the mech in surprise.   
“Skywarp. Don’t ever do that again! You almost gave me a spark attack.” She hissed at the mech. She could tell he didn’t care by the way he folded his arms across his chest.

“You shouldn’t be here.” The black mech told her “Prime should have sent someone else, there’s no way you’ll be able to rescue Storm.” He said bluntly.

“Are you saying I can’t do it because I’m a femme?!” Lightning fumed raising her voice.

“Keep your voice down!” Skywarp snapped at her “unless you want to be found.” He got a frustrated growl in response. “Do you know where Storm even is? She’s in high security, you can’t just walk in and take her. You’d be shot before you even reached her cell.”

“I’m not leaving here without Storm.” The femme said defiantly “and I’m not the only who came to rescue her either, Jazz has probably been here a while.” She was surprised when she heard an annoyed growl come from the seeker. “Skywarp, are you okay?”

“Fine.” He half snapped “if he’s been here that long then she’s probably been rescued already, you should leave.”

“I told you I’m not leaving without Storm.” the blue-grey femme repeated “Why do you care so much about my welfare anyway?”

“Fine.” He grumbled “Don’t blame me if you get shot.” He started to walk off when he heard her say quietly “I won’t, I promised Starlight.” He immediately turned back to her “What did you say?”

“Nothing.” She went to walk past him only to be grabbed by the arm, she looked over at him seeing anger, frustration and a little sadness in his optics. “She wanted to come but we managed to persuade her to stay at the Ark, she begged me not to go. Not to leave her like everyone else had, I promised her I would return _with_ Storm.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Speak for yourself, Skywarp. You’re the reason she’s like that.” Lightning revealed.

“What the slag are you talking about?” Skywarp asked.

“ ‘Stay here with Lazer, you’ll be safe. Once this is all over I’ll come back for you, I promise.’ Sound familiar?”

The black mech growled at the learjet, “that was a long time ago, how was I suppose to know the settlement was going to be attacked.”

“You made a promise, as did I.” Lightning began quietly “and it’s one I intend to keep, whether you help me or not. Whether I survive or not does not matter as long as Storm is safe and away from here.”

Skywarp smirked at her, “then you would not be keeping your promise.”

“I promised I would return, I did not promise that I would survive upon returning.” She told him seriously “Compared to what they have been through my life means nothing.”

“You would seriously throw away your life just for them?” he asked in surprised.

“Yes.” The next thing the learjet knew the seekers lips were on hers. Just as she was about to push him away, he pulled back. “What the slag, Skywarp! I already have a partner.”

“Thank you.” He walked off a small smile on his face. When he realised that she was not following him he looked back and asked, “are you coming? Storm can’t save herself you know.”

\----

Thundercracker flew through the air, he needed to get out of the base. Away from the screams that he could constantly hear in his head, away from the tear stained face that haunted him every time he let his mind wander. How could everything come to this point? How could he have left her? He said he’d always be there for her, protect her and yet he failed. He’d failed her completely, she was now in Megatron’s hands and the mech delighted in torturing them both. Finding a wooded area, he landed and headed into the trees, not caring that some of the branches scrapped at his wings, that pain was nothing compared to what Storm was going through. He walked until he felt he could walk no more and sat at the base of a tree, he looked up at the canopy of the trees looking beyond the branches into the sky. Again he saw that tear stained face, so full of sadness and despair “Why?” it called out to him “Why won’t you help me? Please Brother, I need you.” He reached up to caress it only to realise it wasn’t really there, gradually he brought his hand back down to his side. “I…I can’t.” he replied to it looking down at the ground. “Do I mean nothing to you anymore? Do you no longer care for me? Is that why you refuse to help me? Is that why you left me?” Thundercracker immediately looked back up partly annoyed, “No. That’s not it. I do care about you.” “Then why will you not help me, why will you not defend me?” “I _can’t_.” he virtually pleaded “I can’t help you against Megatron, I just can’t.” “Then I shall die.” It said fading away. “No wait.” He called out standing to reach out and grab them once again and realising that they were never there in the first place. He could feel both sadness and rage building up inside of him, he searched the treetops in hopes they would yield answers but all he could see was branches and leaves. Finally, he could take no more and cried out “LAZER!!!” he slumped to the ground and began to cry.

\-----

“I can’t do that. They’d shoot me.” Lightning said slightly horrified at the idea that Skywarp had to get past the mechs guarding Storm’s cell.

“Is your partner alive?” Skywarp asked.

“What’s _that_ got to do with anything?”

“Just pretend that you’re putting on a show for them.” He told her “I’m assuming he’s a ground mech.”

“Well, yes but…”

“Do you want to rescue Storm or not?” the black mech asked getting annoyed.

The blue-grey femme gave a frustrated sigh, “the things I do for that femme.” She saw the mech smirk “not a word about this, to anyone.” She warned him.

“What are you going to do, shoot me?” he said sarcastically smug.

“I swear Skywarp, if you ever bring this up during a battle…”

“You’re wasting time, Lightning.” He reminded her. After giving the mech an annoyed glare Lightning headed off to begin the ‘distraction’. The seeker couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly as the learjet sauntered over to the two mechs and their amazed and speechless reactions. Making sure the two guards had their complete attention on the femme, Skywarp warped behind them and knock them both out simultaneously. He smirked at the glare she was giving him. “Do that often?” he joked, receiving a growl before the learjet walked into the room only to hear her surprise as he heard her say “Jazz.” He walked in almost colliding into the femme’s back and growled at the saboteur.

Jazz glared at the seeker, “I ain’ lettin’ you touch her.”

Lightning was confused a moment before she realised that he was talking to the mech behind her. “No, Jazz, you got it all wrong. Skywarp is helping me rescue Storm.”

“You shouldn’ even be here, Lightnin’. Prowl should’ve know better than to let you come.” The saboteur said seriously before turning to pick up the unconscious femme.

“How long have you been here?” Skywarp asked annoyed.

“Long enough ta see what Megatron has been doing to the poor femme.” Jazz replied turning back to them with Storm in his arms and hearing Lightning gasp at the state her friend was in. “The two of ya call yaselves their brothers and yet ya refuse to do anythin’ to stop this.”

“And what _exactly_ would you like us to do, huh, Jazz? Our actions have been closely watched by Megatron since Starscream told him about them. Would you rather we step in and tried to stop this, getting shot and causing more harm to them than we already have.” Skywarp half spat. He was not going to be lectured by an Autobot on how he should deal with the situation, especially not Jazz of all mechs.

“Lightnin’, ya need ta get out of here. _Now_. Don’ worry abou’ Storm, I’ll take care of her.” The Porsche partly ordered heading for the door “and don’ trust Skywarp to lead ya out safely either.”

Lightning went to say something only to have the door close on her, she heard a noise and looked over at the seeker. His fists were clenched and shaking, and he was snarling, he made a move for the door. Lightning had a feeling if he caught up with the saboteur they’d either end up arguing or fighting, either way it would end up putting Storm in _more_ danger than she already was. She hurried over to the door and stood in front of it, fighting back the fear of facing the fuming seeker.

“Out of my way.” Skywarp seethed.

“If you go after Jazz you’ll put Storm in even more danger, is that what you want, Skywarp?”

“I said, out of my way.” The black mech reiterated shoving the learjet aside, not caring about the yelp of pain she made as she hit the wall and headed out.


	20. Chapter 20

In the Ark’s rec room Bluestreak paced, he hadn’t been able to sit down since he was told that Lightning had gone after Storm. “Bluestreak, sit down.” A voice said. He stopped only to look over at the voice’s owner, slight annoyance on his face before resuming his pacing. Before he knew it, he was dragged to a seat and forced into it. “Sit!” another voice virtually demanded. He glared up at the voice and went to stand up only to be pushed back down by the hand on his shoulder, “I said, sit.” They said harshly.  
“I don’t want to sit.” He told them “how can you even _think_ of sitting when Lightning is out there on her own.”

“Blue, she’s not entirely on her own. Jazz is with her.” Came a calming voice.

“He left _before_ she did, Sideswipe. If they had left together it would be different but…” he stopped when he heard crying and looked over seeing the light yellow femme had burst into tears. He went to say something only to sigh sadly and look away.

“We’re all worried about Lightning, Bluestreak.” Skyfire began as he tried to comfort the crying learjet “your pacing up and down does not help matters.”

The Datsun sighed again, “I just don’t understand why Prowl and Smokescreen let her go.” He said sadly. He looked up at the mech who had hold of him “why you let her go. I thought you loved her.”

Seeing his brother walk away from their group Sideswipe said, “he didn’t know, neither of us did. We found out the same time as you.” He looked at the doorwinged mech, sadness in his optics “I know it may not seem like it at times but…Sunstreaker really does care about Lightning.” He sighed and looked away from everyone “if you could feel half the things I have from him lately, you’d know why he’s so quiet at the moment.”

“He wouldn’t have been able to stop her anyway.” A small feminine voice said gaining everyone’s attention.

Skyfire looked down at the femme that was hugging his chest, “Prime was able to stop you from leaving.” He commented “it’s possible that if Bluestreak or myself had been there…”

Starlight shook head, “Prime didn’t stop me from going, Lightning did.” She told them “and even if all of you had been there, it would not have stopped her. She was going to go no matter what anyone said, she’s very protective of Storm and I.”

“You wouldn’t have thought it though, with the way she acts.” Sideswipe said having everyone aside from Starlight glare at him, the femme gave a small smile. “What? It’s true. She kinda acts like Jazz only to have a temper like Sunstreaker.” He said defending himself.

Starlight chuckled, “he’s right. Just look at…never mind.” She was about to mention all the times the blue-grey femme had protected them lately, especially when Thundercracker had been trying to find things out about Storm, but felt it would only worry everyone even more.

Seeing Sideswipe stare at him, Bluestreak asked “what?”

“I’m curious,” the red mech began. “Why don’t you…”

“He would not.” Skyfire interrupted, removing his arms from around the learjet as she began to sit up, drawing everyone’s attention. “As Starlight had once told me, Lightning is the kindest femme both she and Storm know. That, combined with my calm nature and Prowl and Smokescreen’s upbringing would…in affect cancel out anything Sunstreaker may have gave him.”

The Datsun suddenly chuckled as he looked at the Lamborghini, “you were wondering why I don’t have a temper like Sunstreaker’s, seeing as I am his sparkling.” He received a nod. “I’ll be honest with you, Sideswipe. I did at first, if you ask either Prowl or Smokescreen they can tell you stories of how terrible I was as a youngling, but I learned how to control it.” He looked away as he said quietly “still gets me into trouble sometimes though.” Thinking back to when he told Lightning that he wished she were dead.

It was Sideswipe’s turn to chuckle, “I think that’s a bit of me in there.” He joked.

“Speaking of Sunstreaker, is he okay? He hasn’t returned yet.” Starlight said looking around the room and not seeing the yellow mech anywhere.

They all looked at Sideswipe, “what?” he asked confused why they would all be looking at him.

“I didn’t upset him, did I?” the grey mech asked worriedly “I didn’t mean too if I did.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Blue.” The Lamborghini reassured “how about I go see what’s keeping Sunshine, huh?” he joked as he stood to leave.

“Perhaps I should be the one to find him.” Skyfire suddenly said.

“You?” the red mech said in surprise.

“There are a few things I’d like to talk to him about.”

“Perhaps you could do that when Lightning returns. I don’t want him to lash out at you with the way he’s feeling right now.” Sideswipe revealed “if he hurt you in any way I’m sure Lightning would never forgive him…again.”

“I’m sure that would not be the case, Sideswipe. Especially if I told her I was the one who provoked him, she would more than likely not talk to me than him.” The white jet told him before heading out to find the yellow twin.

“Could…someone tell me what just happened?” Sideswipe asked bewildered as he sat back down.

“Skyfire just defended Sunstreaker.” Starlight explained.

\----

“I had a feeling I would find you here.” The white jet said approaching the entrance to the Ark.

“What do you want, Skyfire? Come to express your disappointment in Lightning’s choice of mechs.” Sunstreaker replied sourly not taking his optics off the outside world.

“I’ll admit I wasn’t pleased when I heard that she had chosen you for her partner.” Skyfire began.

“Hm.”

“But I can see I was wrong. She has chosen wisely, better than I could have done myself if I had been around.” He continued. Slightly surprised by what he heard Sunstreaker looked over at the mech only to see a small smile on his face “the two of you may have had a rough start but I can see you truly care for her and she for you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” the Lamborghini asked turning to him.

“When Prowl had told me that you left her carrying your sparkling, I was furious. I wanted to kill you for leaving her in such a fragile state, I thought that she meant nothing to you other than a passing fling.” Seeing the mech’s hands curl into fists he held a hand up to stop any response the yellow mech was about to give “let me finish.” He told him “I was the reason Lightning told you about Bluestreak. She told me that she never told you about him, I…I guess you could say that I threatened her to tell you, saying that if she didn’t then I would, and she wouldn’t like how I would do it. After seeing your reaction to Bluestreak in the rec room after the truth was known I made up my mind that I would never let her make that mistake again.”

“Mistake? You think our relationship was a _mistake._ ” Sunstreaker seethed “what would Prowl know about our relationship anyway? He and Smokescreen were too busy trying to take her away from me, Lightning is her own femme, the more they tried the more she pushed back. She wanted me, could see past what others could not.”

“As I said at the beginning, she made a wise choice. Though I can imagine their horror when her protocol activated.”

Upon hearing this the yellow mech’s anger disappeared as he shrugged, a smirk appearing on his face “she didn’t tell them.” He saw annoyance flash through the jet’s optics “the three of them had a big argument a few days before and she’d cut communication.”

“Until you left.” Skyfire assumed.

“Until her protocol was over. Neither of them were very happy but there was nothing they could do about it, it was her choice to make.”

Skyfire shook his head, “anyway,” he began. Filing away the information Sunstreaker had given him and finding it different to the version Prowl had told him. “When the two of you got back together, I was angry that she would make that mistake again.” He heard the mech growl “as much as I wanted to…pull her away, I could see she was happier than she had been and decided that she did not need me interfering. Although I still did not like the idea of the two of you being together.”

“And yet you keep saying that she chose wisely.” Sunstreaker said trying to figure out where the white mech was going with all this.

“Yes. I discovered this when Skywarp activated Storm’s protocol and the scene between the three of you with Jazz. You defended her, to the point where she was scared that you would be taken away from her.” The jet explained.

“Taken away?” Sunstreaker asked a bit confused.

“It was why she was holding on to you so tightly. She could tell that you were ready to start a fight with the mech. Something I believed would have happened had Bluestreak and I not arrived in time.” He said receiving a nod “the way you automatically jumped to protect her by not leaving her on her own, not caring that it meant…”

“I get the idea, Skyfire.” He wasn’t going to mention that he had an ulterior motive for ‘not leaving her on her own’ as the mech had put it. Not after the way the jet was saying that he approved of him, though he didn’t care if Skyfire ‘liked’ him or not. It was Lightning’s decision not his.

The white mech gave a small smile and nod before turning to leave only for his audios to pick up the sound of jet engines, though these sounded like they were struggling to stay airborne. He quickly walked out and caught sight of a jet that was trailing smoke from one of its engines. As he continued to watch he saw that they were gradually losing height, with the sunlight behind the jet it was hard to tell the colour it could easily be Lightning _or_ Storm. That was until someone hit him, he looked over annoyed only to find Sunstreaker standing next to him. “Stop slagging standing there and grab her.” The mech said annoyed. Skyfire looked back only to see the blue-grey colouring too late, the learjet had crashed with a plume of smoke marking the impact. His jets couldn’t get him over to the impact area fast enough, as he landed he saw Lightning’s badly damaged alt mode laying on the ground. Both wings sheared off, an engine barely hanging on and yet she still knew he was there. “Sorry.” Came a whisper then a cough “ran into…Starscream…” “Shhh, don’t talk.” He told her gently “let’s get you back to the medbay.” He went to pick her up only for a shadow to appear over them and it was clear who the shadow belonged to. He looked up to see the tricoloured seeker in the sky smirking above the both them, Skyfire glared at the mech. “If you’re going to shoot me, Starscream, then let’s get it over with.”

“On the contrary, Skyfire. I’ve come to see her die and the horrific pain it’ll cause you.” Starscream told him aiming his weapon at the femme. Before either flyer could react, a shot flew past Starscream’s face. The mech growled and looked over to see who dared interrupt him.

“Ya not killin’ anyone today, Starscream.” Jazz told the seeker seriously. “Skyfire, get Lightnin’ back to the Ark, I’ll deal with this aft.” He told the white jet not taking his optics of the mech.

“But Jazz,” Skyfire began seeing the saboteur still had hold of Storm.

“Now’s not the time ta argue. Now go.”

Carefully picking Lightning up Skyfire headed back to the Ark. **_Sunstreaker, I need you to do something for me. Make sure Starlight and Bluestreak don’t leave the rec room until I give the all clear._**

**_That bad, huh?_** The Lamborghini replied.

**_I’m not going to lie to you. She’s barely holding on; the last thing Ratchet needs right now is those two getting in the way._** Skyfire told him. _Be careful Jazz. We don’t need to add you to the list also._ He thought.

“I’d like to see you try, Autobrat.” The air commander insulted “especially with that extra weight you’ve got there.” Referring to Storm. He grinned, “how about I lighten the load for you.” He said shooting at the white and ocean blue femme.

The saboteur moved the two of them out of the way before the shot hit. “Don’t think for a moment that I can’t beatcha with just one arm.” He retaliated. “Besides, if I were ya I’d be more worried about Megatron finding out Storm was missin’ and with ya bein’ the only seeker not around…” he trailed off. “Pretty convenient, wouldn’ ya say?” an amused smirk on his face, that smirk grew when a brief moment of terror flashed through Starscream’s optics.

“Even unconscious those slagging femmes foul things up.” The tricoloured seeker muttered. “Consider yourself lucky this time, Autobot. When next we meet…”

“Ya always talk this much when ya life is in danger?” Jazz retorted. He chuckled when the mech growled before transforming and flying away at top speed. Looking over at the unconscious femme at his side he said quietly, “it’s time we were headin’ back also.” Gently lifting her up as he continued on, though he was surprised to hear stirrings of her waking a few minutes later.

Storm gradually online her optics to find that she was moving although she was completely still. Next, she realised that she was resting on someone’s shoulder as she looked up she gasped, taking a quick look around she noticed that he was taking her somewhere and with what she had experienced lately she didn’t think it was going to be good. She began to flail in the mechs arms trying her best to get him to release her so she could run. Where, she wasn’t quite sure but it had to be better than wherever he was taking her, right?

Having enough of trying to ‘juggle’ the femme, Jazz put her down, held her by her arms in front of him and said annoyed, “what the frag are ya doin’? Quit fightin’ meh.”

The learjet redoubled her efforts to get away, not only was this mech taking her to places unknown but he was squeezing an injury on her arm and it was giving her agony. “Let go!” she finally cried out “I won’t do what you want! I don’t care what you do to me! I won’t do it!”

The Porsche looked at the femme in front of him confused, what _had_ Megatron done to her to make her come out with that? He was about to explain what was going on when she suddenly kicked him running off after he let go in shock and slight pain. “Storm, come back!” he called out running after her. He didn’t know if her jets were still working but if they were he needed to get to her before she activated them and disappeared, in her confused state primus knows what would happen to her. As he continued after her he heard engines trying, and failing, to come online. _She’s trying to fly away from meh._ He thought worriedly _there’s only one way I can close the distance in time_. He transformed and sped after the confused femme, as he caught up he transformed once again and tackled her to the ground.

“Let go! Let go!” Storm screamed. She was turned on her back and tried to hit him only to have her hands caught and held above her head by her wrists. “I won’t do it! I won’t _let_ you do it! Do you hear me!? I won’t let you! You can’t have it!” she still struggled despite the injuries to her back, despite the pain her wings were screaming at her at being scrapped on the ground and all the other injuries she’d sustained from being in his presence, she’d tried to kick him again but he’d managed to stop that too. She was virtually defenceless and it scared the spark out of her, not that she would let him know that.

“Storm, what’s wron’ with ya? I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” Jazz told her, trying to calm the struggle femme down. Though it did make him wonder, what she meant when she told him that he couldn’t have it. Couldn’t have what? She didn’t have anything on her that would be of use to Megatron, so what…the saboteur looked sadly down at the learjet as he suddenly realised what Thundercracker meant by _‘Megatron has ‘plans’ for her’_. “Ya poor thing.” He said gently. “He’s tried ta force ya, hasn’t he? And when ya refused he’s smacked ya around.” He saw fierce defiance in her optics but it had an underlying fear to it, fear he was certain Megatron would have seen and taken advantage of.

“I don’t care what happens to me. I won’t let you have it!” the femme virtually spat with hatred “no matter how many times you hurt me or thrown me around I won’t give in, you may as well kill me now.”

It was at that moment that Jazz knew why Storm was fighting him, she believed he was Megatron and that he was taking her somewhere to do…well, he didn’t even want to _think_ what that mech would do with Storm. “Storm.” He began gently “it’s meh, Jazz.” Still she fought against him. He remembered something Lightning had told him once _“…little about Storm…or Lazer as she was known back then.”_ “Lazer.” He said gently. That got him an immediate response, she stopped struggling and looked at him in surprise. “Do ya know who I am?” he asked.

“How…” she began before shaking her head “you’re trying to confuse me.” She said annoyed.

The Porsche sighed inwardly, _maybe I should try a different approach_ he thought. “I just wanna talk to ya. If I let ya go do ya promise not ta run away?”

“T-talk?” Storm asked amazed before she suddenly burst out laughing.

The saboteur decided to take a chance, he let her go and got up off her though he kept hold of her wrist just in case. “Ya still think I’m Megatron, don’tcha.” After sitting up the learjet looked at him confused before holding up her wrist, he shook his head. “I can’t take the chance ya’ll run off on meh. I’d have a lot of angry mechs after meh if that happened.” He told her _not ta mention some extremely slagged off femmes_. He saw her give a huff of annoyance and gave a small smile. “Do ya remember a white and black mech by the name of Jazz?” he asked her, almost curious.

“Jazz?” the white and ocean blue femme asked and received a nod in reply. She looked down thinking for a moment before looking back at the mech “should I know him?” she asked before adding “I remember a Prowl if that helps. Though, why are you asking me these questions instead of beating me like usual?”

_She remembers Prowl, great._ Jazz thought sarcastically _must be something ta do with that protocol she went through._ He heard her last question and became annoyed “I’m not a slaggin’ con, slaggit femme!” he ranted, letting her wrist go and walking off a little before sighing heavily.

As Storm stared at the mech she began to see white and black whereas before she could only see silver, slowly things began to come back to her. “You…you rescued me.” She said “why?”

“Couldn’t let ya stay with da cons, could I. No matter how hospitable they maybe.” He joked to her hiding his real reason. _“Stop denying your feelings for her.”_ Lightning’s voice said in his head.

Storm looked down at the ground as she remembered something “he was right.” She said quietly.

“Who was?” Jazz asked turning to her.

“Skywarp.” She replied looking back up at him and hearing a low growl from the mech “he said…someone would come to rescue me, he was right.”

“Yeah, well, we need ta get back to the…” he stopped as he saw her hold out an arm to him.

“I need your help.” She explained “our little…escapade has left me…” she stopped as she saw something on the saboteur’s face that confused her “what?” she asked innocently her head tilting to the side cutely.

Jazz couldn’t help the small amused smile that appeared on his face, “nothin’.” He told her as he walked back over to the learjet, only now noticing that she had a bent wing.


	21. Chapter 21

Optimus gave a small smile behind his faceplate as he gently stroked the femme’s head upon his lap. Starlight had been so distraught when she had heard about both Storm and Lightning, saying how she had yet again lost the ones she cared about and that she’d never let anyone near her again. It had taken him a while to calm her down, as every reassurance he gave she countered with something she had experienced in the past and he did not have the…backup of Lightning to help get his words across to the already hysterical femme. Speaking of the other femmes he wondered how they were, there had been no word from Ratchet about Lightning’s condition since Skyfire had brought her in and although Storm was also damaged she was not in a life-threating condition as the blue-grey femme was. He heard a knock at his door and saw the light yellow learjet start to stir at the sound, he looked over at the door and inwardly growled at whoever was on the other side. He was tempted to tell them to go away and let Prowl deal with whatever problem they had, that was until he heard a voice say, “Prime?” it _was_ the white and black Datsun at his door, sighing he said “come in, Prowl.” The tactician walked in and at least had the decency to look a little apologetic when he saw Starlight in recharge upon his lap. “Forgive the intrusion, Prime.” He began. “I thought you would like to know of Lighting and Storm’s condition.” There came a pained murmur from Starlight, her head tossing from side to side before relaxing as she heard a soothing voice say “everything is going to be okay, Starlight. I promise you.” Optimus turned an annoyed look over at his second-in-command before carefully placing the learjet on the berth and walking over to him. “May I know why you did not comm me with this information?” he asked an annoyed undertone to his voice.

“I was unsure if you were still trying to calm Starlight down or not. Had I of comm-ed you, you would not have answered.” Prowl explained.

Once again the semi sighed looking over at the grief-stricken femme, “how are they?” he asked not taking his optics off his lover.

“Storm is stable, she may not be flying for a while, though I cannot say how her sanity will be after what Megatron had done to her.” Remembering how Jazz had told him how the learjet reacted to him when she onlined.

Hearing the silence after mech had finished reporting about the learjet leader’s condition Optimus looked back at him, “What of Lightning?” he asked. He saw worry and fear in the Datsun’s optics before they looked away from him, he placed a reassuring hand on the mech’s shoulder “Prowl.” He said gently.

“I…I am unsure about Light…about her condition. Ratchet is still working on her.”

It surprised the Autobot leader to hear the tactician so unsure, he was clearly very worried about the blue-grey learjet. “How are the others?” he asked. If Prowl was this…shaky he wondered how the other mechs who were close to the femme doing, especially Sunstreaker.

Prowl sighed, “Bluestreak has locked himself in his quarters, blaming himself and saying over and over again how he didn’t mean it. Sunstreaker is in the brig for both his and everyone else’s safety, with Sideswipe keeping watch and occasionally trying to calm him down. Smokescreen is in the rec room blankly staring down at his energon and ignoring everyone who approaches him.” The Datsun began to list off.

Optimus had a feeling he would not like the answer to his next question but decided to ask it anyway, “what of Skyfire?”

“No one has seen him and he refuses to answer communications.” The doorwinged mech replied.

“And you, Prowl? How are you feeling about all this?” it was a redundant question really, he could tell how the mech was feeling by the low hanging doorwings, though he felt it had to be asked.

“I am…fine.” Prowl replied after a brief pause.

“Are you sure? You do not have to put up any pretence with me, Prowl. I can see that you are worried.”

The Datsun looked at his leader a moment before heading over to the mech’s desk and sitting against it, something very unlike him, and sighed as all the tension bled from his body. He looked down at the floor sadly not caring that he was letting his emotions show. “I am not just worried about Lightning.” He revealed “I am worried about how it will affect everyone if she doesn’t make it.”

“Prowl,” Optimus said walking over to the upset mech “you know as I well I do that Ratchet will do everything he can for Lightning.”

“But what if it’s not enough, Prime?” the white and black mech asked looking up at the semi, a crestfallen look upon his face surprising the mech at the amount of emotion he was expressing. “If she does not survive…”

“You must have hope, Prowl. Do not let your fear get the better of you.”

Suddenly they heard the door open and the semi looked over at the berth to see the light yellow femme gone. He sighed sadly, “Starlight.”

\------

Megatron watched as mechs removed the body of the mech that had suppose to of been watching the monitors of the security room, and not recharging while doing it, before walking in himself. He looked over the footage that showed the learjet’s cell and found a continuous loop of the same footage being played. He growled, whoever had rescued the femme had covered their tracks well. His hand clenched as he recalled how close he had come to breaking the femme in doing whatever he wanted. He searched other screens and noticed how quickly Starscream had made his way to the exit, a smirk on his face. Where was the mech off to in such a hurry? A thought occurred to him and he quickly checked other screens to find where the blue and black seekers had been during the rescue attempt, he found Thundercracker had returned before the start of the video loop and headed straight for the rec room never moving from the table he sat at. Skywarp had gone to his quarters and not come out at all, at least according to the camera. _He still could have teleported somewhere._ He thought crossly. That was until the footage showed the black seeker leaving his room and heading for the rec room where he sat with Thundercracker for the rest of the footage. Neither seeker looked very happy, if they _had_ help the learjet escape there would have been some…joy, happiness at the femme’s freedom but all the silver mech could see was anger and annoyance from both of them. They were in no hurry to leave as Starscream had been, which asked the question, did the tricoloured seeker set all this up to make a fool of him? Megatron growled dangerously, it was not Skywarp and Thundercracker he needed to question in loyalty but that treacherous mech he called his second-in-command. He would deal with the seeker soon enough, right now he was more focused on getting back that femme and breaking her in. After all, it didn’t hurt to have a little…insurance to keep the other two mechs in line, just in case. He smirked he would steal her back right under Prime’s nose, and he knew the exact mechs to do it. He chuckled to himself as he walked out.

\----

Starlight looked out across the land from the mountain clifftop she had landed on moments ago. She was relieved that Storm was now safe back at the Ark, but at the same time she was also quite worried. Would she still be the same femme she’d known for most of her life, or would the events that happened in the Decepticon base forever change and scar her? The learjet shuddered at the thought of Storm no longer being the strong confident femme she once was, being nothing more than a shell of her former self. That scared Starlight more than she care to admit, Storm was the one femme she looked to for strength in the times when she felt she had none, that when nothing was going right and all was lost Storm would be there to lift her up and keep going. Then there was Lightning, Starlight could feel tears welling up in her optics as she thought of her friend and the conversation she had heard between Prime and Prowl. She didn’t know what she would do if Lightning didn’t make it through. _“Do not let your fear get the better of you.”_ She remembered the semi telling the Datsun. _So easy to say, so hard to do._ She thought sadly. “What’s happened?” a voice said surprising the femme, having her turn instantly to it. Starlight gasped, how had she not felt that her brother had landed behind her? Was that the effect of her link being shared with someone she was romantically involved with? “Skywarp?” she asked, “What are you doing here?”

“You may be able to hide your emotions from others, Starlight, but I can still see them.” He told her cryptically.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She told him “How else am I suppose to…separate myself from you. Think of you as just another con that needs to be taken down like any other.” Remembering what Storm had told her once as she turned back to the view. _Storm_. She thought sadly.

“You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve thought about you. About how I should have taken you with me instead of leaving…”

“Skywarp stop it!” she snapped “are you trying to ruin my life even more?” She turned to him annoyed even though there were tears in her optics “are you trying to hurt me, hurt us? Make it so that we can no longer fight you anymore? You’ve already landed poor Storm in the medbay, virtually killed Lightning.” She willed herself not to breakdown at the prospect of losing her dear friend. “I’m next on the list, is that it? Let’s destroy Starlight from the inside so she’ll never want to do anything again.” She got angrier with every word, the tears now rolling down her cheeks “I don’t know who you are, but you’re not my brother. You’re not the mech I grew up with, that mech is dead. He died with everyone else I ever cared about! Everyone I loved…” she slumped down the ground and started to cry. Skywarp was dumbfounded by Starlight’s words, was that really how she saw everything? He walked over to her, crouching down and went to touch her shoulder to reassure her when she suddenly looked up at him and pushed him away having him fall back on his aft at the unsuspecting push. “Don’t touch me!” she spat at him.

“I…I never meant to hurt you, Solarflare.” He told her “all I ever cared about was your welfare, even when we found each other here.”

“You are not my brother.” She repeated coldly “the Skywarp I knew wouldn’t land Storm in the medbay, the Skywarp I knew wouldn’t cause me harm. The Skywarp I knew wouldn’t have left me and then told others to kill the ones I love!” the light yellow femme was breathing heavily now, tears replaced by a fierce anger that was directed straight at the mech in front of her.

“I keep telling you that it wasn’t my fault!” Skywarp snapped at her knowing she was referring to the destruction of the settlement.

“Yeah. You just keep telling yourself that.” Starlight retorted as she stood.

“I came here to see you one last time, to settle things between us and…” he began standing himself.

“You killed your sister, Skywarp.” She told him interrupting the mech “she died on that medical berth, not from the injuries that she sustained from the artic battle but from a broken spark as she realised her own, beloved I might add, brother no longer cared about her.”

“You’re lying.” The black seeker told her his optics narrowing in annoyance. “I _saved_ you from dying, I was almost shot at the fragging Ark for Primus sake!”

“No.” Starlight told him plainly “the femme you ‘saved’ was Starlight, Solarflare _died_ on that berth uselessly calling out to you.”

Skywarp walked over and grabbed her arm tightly stopping her other arm mid-strike as she when to slap him. “Stop kidding yourself, ‘Flare.” He hissed annoyed “If that were so then why did _Starlight_ contact me about Storm, as I had said she has no connection to me.” This conversation was not going the way Skywarp had hoped. Instead of the calm casual conversation Storm and Thundercracker had, this one had turned into a full out anger fest and he was the target.

“You’re right, she doesn’t.” the femme said calmly, too calmly for Skywarp’s liking, yanking the arm in the air out of the seeker’s grasp. “In fact, Solarflare would never do this.”

Skywarp smirked at the weapon being aimed at him. “Go ahead, shoot me.” He said “here.” Taking her hand pointing the gun at his chest and releasing her arm. He saw the shock on her face and her arm begin to tremble. “Shoot me.” He said seeing her hesitation “shoot me.” He told her getting annoyed that all she would do was look at him. “SHOOT ME!” he yelled at her making the femme jump before slapping him. “You see.” He began “you can no more harm me than I can hurt you. Why do you think I don’t go after you in battles?” _“In our next battle I want you to take out the yellow jet, or I will take_ you _out.”_ Megatron’s voice suddenly said in his head, he ignored it.

“So instead you go after my best friend. What kind of logic is that, Skywarp?” Starlight asked annoyed.

The seeker shrugged, “she had it coming.”

The learjet growled, aiming her weapon at the mech once again but she couldn’t do it. No matter how much she wanted to pull the trigger at the moment she knew she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she actually shot him where he wanted. The smirk was back on his face and she cried out in frustration walking away. “Why can’t I hit you!?” she said rhetorically.

“How is she?” Skywarp suddenly asked.

Confused, Starlight turned back to her brother. “How is who?” she asked.

“Storm. You mentioned she was in the medbay but you have yet to say how she is.”

“Why would you care?”

“It would ease Thundercracker’s mind to know how she is doing.” He lied. _Why am I asking about Storm anyway?_ He wondered _and why did_ does _that fact that Jazz rescuing her and taking back annoy me so?_

“You may be able to hide your emotions from others, Skywarp, but I can still see them.” Starlight told him repeating his words back to him when they had first started the conversation. She saw his annoyance at her statement and smiled. It had been a long time since she had smiled in his presence. “You’re not asking for Thundercracker.” She told him.

“Of course I am. Why else would I want to know?” he saw amusement in her optics. She started to walk back to him when they both heard the sound of engines, they looked over to see someone heading in their direction.

Starlight look back at her brother anger now replacing her amusement. “I should have known.” She said rising her weapon once again and firing hitting the mech in the shoulder. “Solarflare. Is. Dead.” She told him harshly before flying off.

Skywarp watched the learjet go, he knew he should be mad at her for shooting him but he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. She was right, Solarflare would never have been able to do that. _Starlight_ , however, was a different matter and the one he would be able to focus on now. _Thank you, Solarflare._ He thought. “Was that Solarflare?” a voice asked behind him.

“No.” he replied, “that was Starlight.”

“Both you and I know they’re one in the same.” The voice told him.

Skywarp finally looked away from the sky and down at the ground. “No, they’re not.” He told them “Solarflare died a long time ago.”

“You’ve been shot.” They said surprised as they turned the seeker to face them. Hearing no reply, they gently lifted the mech’s face up to look at them. “Did she do that?”

“What do you want, Thundercracker?” Skywarp asked annoyed walking away from his trinemate and holding his injury.

“I wanted to thank you.” The blue mech began.

“Tch. I’ve done nothing.”

“You saved Lazer.”

“Lazer died with Solarflare, the sooner you see that the better.” The black seeker snapped.

“Storm then.” Thundercracker gave a small smile when he saw his friend flinch at her name, as much as he tried to hide it.

“I did nothing of the sort. The Autobots saved Storm, I had nothing to do with it.”

Thundercracker walked over to Skywarp placing a hand on the mech’s good shoulder. “Warp.” he said quietly. “You may not want to admit it to yourself, and you may not have had any in the past, but I can say with certainty now that you’re in love with her.” Skywarp looked at him amazed by what he’d just said.


End file.
